The Rise of the Sith
by Sith Master2019
Summary: During the time of ROTS Sidious discovers Anakin can never be turned to the darkside, instead he sets his sights on ObiWan Kenobi who is married to a still alive Siri Tachi, can Anakin save his master from the fate of the Sith? Obviously an AU. R&R.
1. The Mission

**_Full Summery: Siri Tachi does not die on Azure, Obi-Wan still has feelings for her. Sidious discovers Anakin can never be turned to the dark side after he fails to kill Count Dooku so he sets his sights on Obi-Wan who has always had a hard time controlling his emotions ever since he was a padawan but manages to keep them in check most of the time, he attempts to turn Obi-Wan to the dark side by having her killed._**

**_Thanks to anyone who reads this, leave me some feedback._**

Chapter 1: The Mission

Dark events shape the galaxy and its people, Jedi among them, everywhere people fell victim to tragedies of the Clone Wars, including a powerful Jedi Master named Obi-Wan Kenobi, his one and only love was dead and he was now a member of the Sith Order. His name was Darth Vader, little did he know that name had never been intended for him but for his old apprentice Anakin Skywalker, but Anakin had not been swayed by the lure of the Sith, Obi-Wan had.

Obi-Wan had never particularly been the ideal Jedi. He was accepted into the order at a late age and just barely, it had taken quite some convincing of the Jedi Council to let him in, when they finally did he excelled in the initial youngling training but grew frustrated and angered when no master accepted him. Finally Master Qui-Gon Jinn agreed to train him, he died at the hands of a Sith. Obi-Wan trained his protégée-to-be, Anakin Skywalker who like him had been accepted into the order at a late age. He always seemed so in control of his emotions, despite the fact he did marry Senator Padmé Amidala, he was unlike Obi-Wan who never could keep his frustration or anger in control, but like Anakin Obi-Wan had fallen in love with a fellow Jedi Siri Tachi, she was dead now, this thought brought pain to his heart, and anger.

He stood on the bridge of a Venator class star destroyer gazing out into space, he was draped in a black cloak and wore a lightsaber on his belt, if it had been activated a blood red blade would extend. Obi-Wan, now Vader sighed remembering how it all happened and contemplating his current mission.

Coruscanti Space, A Long While Ago

Space over Coruscant was thick with fighters whether they be the Republic's or the Separatists. Capitol ships fired upon on another, some went down and others held out. It was pure chaos everywhere, the Separatists had come out of nowhere and their fiendish leader General Grevious had abducted Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Through the thick of the battle two Jedi flew their own custom Eta-2 Actis class light interceptors, also called Jedi Interceptors, these Jedi were Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Anakin flew a bright yellow interceptor and Obi-Wan a dark red.

They weaved through masses of enemies and allies alike, shooting some down and missing others, their maneuvers mirrored each other's exactly. They were like brothers now, Obi-Wan had trained Anakin, and in part Anakin had trained Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan since his late acceptance in the Jedi Order had grappled with keeping his emotions and feelings in check, even though Anakin was accepted into the order late as well he always seemed to be… more in control. He grew angry sometimes, yes, but he was able to suppress it unlike Obi-Wan.

Though Obi-Wan did not know Anakin was married to Senator Padmé Amidala, just as he was married to Siri Tachi. She was all Obi-Wan thought about as he gunned down Tri-fighters, Vulture Droids, and the occasional CIS Strike Bomber. Siri was on Coruscant now.

"Master," Anakin said. "The general's command ship is dead ahead." Anakin's voice said in Obi-Wan's ear comm. "It's the one crawling with vulture droids."

Obi-Wan scanned space ahead, looking past several Venator class star destroyers and a couple Techno Union frigates. Indeed there was a ship ahead crawling with Vulture Droids, it's port side was facing them. Chancellor Palpatine was on that ship as was General Grevious and reportedly Count Dooku. Obi-Wan would love to fight him again, after his humiliating defeat at the hands of the Count during their last duel on Geonosis.

"Oh I see it, this is going to be easy." Obi-Wan said sarcastically. He watched as the Vulture Droids lifted off the ship's blue gray hull and began towards them. Blast! There were so many other ships in space, why couldn't they go after them.

"Odd Ball," Obi-Wan called through his microphone. "Do you copy?"

"Copy, red leader," Odd Ball's voice replied, his was the voice of someone Obi-Wan remembered well, that bounty hunter Jango Fett who Mace Windu had decapitated on Geonosis, come to think of it a lot of things had happened on Geonosis Obi-Wan remembered well, most of them angered him.

"Form your squad up behind me."

"We're on your tail General Kenobi." Odd Ball said. Obi-Wan glanced down at his radar screen, perfect, they were behind him. He and Anakin boosted the thruster power on their ships and sped toward the oncoming squad of vulture droids. Obi-Wan opened fire on one, and hit it right where a cockpit would be on a normal ship, since his enemy was a droid the cockpit area was its head which housed its droid brain. The ship exploded before him and he cut through the wreckage, Anakin next to him.

They cut through the swarm of droids and back into more open space, still on a course to the _Invisible Hand_, Grevious's ship.

"They're on my tail!" Odd Ball cried through the comm. "Obi-Wan glanced back, he watched as two Vulture droids trailed Odd Ball's custom ARC-170 star fighter, they opened fire and the ARC-170 was no more.

"We should help them out," Obi-Wan suggested, he was pained at the loss of Odd Ball.

"Master we need to rescue the Chancellor." Anakin reminded seriously.

"Blast it!" Obi-Wan snapped. "I've got a Vulture Droid on my tail."

"I'm on it." Anakin replied, Obi-Wan looked to his right to see Anakin pull up sharply and flip, he zoomed a little way past Obi-Wan and turned once more, now he was on the Vulture Droid's tail which was now bearing down hard on Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan turned his ship, spun and moved in arches from left to right, trying to dodge the laser blasts. The droid changed tactics as Anakin opened fire on it, it immediately ceased its attempted barrage of Obi-Wan's ship and fired two missiles.

"This is why I hate flying!" Obi-Wan yelled to himself.

"Master—" Anakin began.

"I know!" Obi-Wan snapped, cutting his former apprentice off.

"R4," Obi-Wan called. "Prepare to switch off the engines."

The droid beeped at him quizzically, it was spending to much time with Anakin's astromech R2-D2, and picking up its bad habits. As far as Obi-Wan remembered R2 always liked to question Anakin, now R4 was doing the same to him.

"Just do it!" Obi-Wan snapped. "On my mark,"

The missiles were gaining on him….

"Three… two… one!"

His ship slowed to almost a halt instantaneously and he pulled down hard. The missiles overshot and R4 ignited the engines.

"Excellent master," Anakin commented.

"Blast! They're coming around." Obi-Wan cried as the missiles turned back. To his surprise they promptly exploded and he flew into a cloud of yellow colored shrapnel. He was dismayed when the shrapnel clung to his ship and began to move around, each piece had tiny legs and other implements that could be used for wreaking havoc, the shrapnel were actually buzz droids.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan cried. "They're shutting down all my controls, they're going to go for life support."

"Move to the right so I can get a clear shot at them."

"You'll just destroy my ship! We're on a direct course to the _Hand_'s hanger, destroy the shield generators, I can hold out!"

"Alright," Anakin reluctantly agreed. He sped a bit ahead and opened fire on the hanger bay's shield generators while the _Hand_'s turbo lasers opened fire on him. Anakin flipped his ship up and flew upside down over Obi-Wan's as the buzz droids continued to eat away at it. They neared the hanger, Obi-Wan watched in dismay as a giant blast door began to move. They weren't going to make it!

Alas they flew into the enemy hanger, Obi-Wan briefly glimpsed a couple groups of battle droids aiming their blasters at the two Jedi craft, then he opened his cockpit and leapt out, simultaneously activating his lightsaber, he landed as his ship spun and crashed upside down behind him, crushing the pesky buzz droids. He hit the ground rolling and came while slicing through a battle droid.

Around him others opened fire, he spun his blade deflecting the bolts back into his attackers. The droids fell left and right.

Anakin landed his ship safely and unbuckled himself as R2 shot out of his socket and landed on the hanger floor. Anakin popped open his cockpit canopy and activated his lightsaber, slicing through several battle droids running towards him.

Soon the small battle was over and Obi-Wan strode towards Anakin and R2.

"Another happy landing." Obi-Wan said jokingly. Then he added seriously: "I sense a trap."

"I sense Count Dooku."

"Indeed, Shaak Ti is here as well. Did you get any report saying that she would be trying to rescue Palpatine as well?"

"No, communications are jammed everywhere. I think the only reason we were able to talk out there is because we were flying side by side."

"You're probably right."

"What's our next move?"

Obi-Wan didn't reply. Instead he looked to R2. "Locate the Chancellor."

R2 beeped an acknowledgement and sped to a computer socket in the wall. He plugged in and a hologram of the _Invisible Hand_ shot out of his holoprojector. R2 had pinpointed where the Chancellor was, at the top of the spire near the ship's stern.

"The Chancellor's beacon signal is coming from there." Obi-Wan said.

"Let's go," Anakin said. They ran off to complete their mission leaving R2 behind.

**_Sorry this first chapter was a little boring maybe. Bear with me, chapter 2 will involve a fight with Dooku and writing lightsaber fights are what I do best. I don't own any SW characters, I'm merely playing around with them so as to write an AU fic. Oh by the way the first like half of this fic is back in time, since I started out describing Obi-Wan on the dark side, just so no one is confused this is back in time, Obi-Wan is already a Sith Lord and he is currently remembering all of this aboard a star destroyer and waiting to be sent on another mission._**


	2. The Failed Test

_**And now the galaxy changes forever.**_

Chapter 2: The Failed Test

A hunched figure draped in a white cape entered the bridge of the _Invisible Hand_. Two tall droids draped in similar white cloaks walked in his wake, each bore a long staff. The hunched figure walked around a large chair and came in front of it, facing the sweating Neimoidian who sat in the chair. The sight of this cyborg general made him sweat more.

"What's the situation, Captain?" General Grievous asked.

"Two Jedi have landed in the main hanger bay, we're tracking them."

Grievous coughed, the sound sounded like a regular human cough coming out of a speaker with roll to it, "Just as Count Dooku predicted."

"General, they're almost to the lift lobby." The captain reported.

"Send out the destroyer droids!"

XxX

Obi-Wan and Anakin walked side by side down a hallway toward a turbo lift lobby, several de-limbed battle droids lay strewn across the floor behind them. They entered the lobby, Anakin walked up the center turbo lift and pressed the top floor button, once they entered it and went up it would take them to the Chancellor. When the doors opened, warning alarms flared to life in the minds of the two Jedi. They turned while activating their lightsabers and deflected an oncoming barrage of laser blasts sent from two destroyer droids. The bolts bounced the two cerulean lightsabers and were absorbed harmlessly in the destroyer's shields. Obi-Wan and Anakin backed into the turbo lift, the doors shut in front of them.

"Drop your weapons." Commanded a somewhat nasally electronic voice; as Anakin and Obi-Wan turned around and found themselves facing about seven battle droids, each armed with a blaster pointed at them. The two Jedi looked at their lightsabers and then looked at one another. "I said drop 'em!"

This last command was followed by significantly more quiet "Roger, Roger's". Anakin swung his lightsaber forth, slicing a droid in half and then swung it to the right, taking out two more. Obi-Wan kicked on in the face and its head popped off, the limp metal body fell to the floor as Obi-Wan spun and two more fell, both Jedi cut down the last. They deactivated their lightsabers as the lift began to ascend.

"That was almost too easy." Obi-Wan said. "Those things are useless."

"It's a wonder the Separatists don't just halt their production and start mass producing super battle droids."

"No kidding." Obi-Wan replied as the lift doors opened before them, revealing another lobby. The Jedi strode calmly through the archway before them and found as they stood on a balcony overlooking a throne room, or what was referred to as the general's quarters. There on a chair near a huge wall of windows sat a distressed, but unharmed looking Chancellor Palpatine, the Jedi rushed to his aid. He looked up at them but his gaze averted to the top of the staircase as Count Dooku emerged.

"Count Dooku," He whispered as they stopped before him. Both Jedi turned around to see a man standing on the balcony, two super battle droids on either side of him, he was clad in a black tunic and trousers, wearing an armor weave cape and dark leather boots. A curved, silver lightsaber hilt, clipped to his belt similar of the Jedi of old.

Count Dooku unclipped the lightsaber and leapt off the balcony and onto the floor, flipping in mid air. The droids remained stationary.

"Get help," Palpatine said. "You're no match for him, he's a Sith Lord."

Obi-Wan turned to face Palpatine.

"Chancellor, Sith Lords is our specialty."

Palpatine pursed his lips, shook his head and sighed as Obi-Wan turned back; both he and Anakin shed their cloaks. Dooku approached them, a rather smug look on his face.

"Your lightsabers please, we don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor." Dooku said mockingly.

Obi-Wan responded by activating his lightsaber and going into an Ataru ready stance Anakin followed suit, falling into a Shien ready.

"You won't get away this time, Dooku." Obi-Wan snapped.

"Just because there are two of you do not presume you have the advantage." Dooku replied activating his own blood red blade. He looked at the two for a moment, Skywalker and Kenobi. It would be an embarrassment to lose to them, but then again he had to follow his master's orders so they could complete the test to see whether Skywalker turn to the dark side, Dooku had his doubts but Sidious remained confident.

Obi-Wan and Anakin lunged, blade bearing down on him, he raised his own and parried backing up as they fell into individual routines. Kenobi struck low, he parried, obliviously Skywalker would hit high, Dooku parried that as well. He mentally shook his head as he spun and struck overhand, the two Jedi's sabers formed an X which caught his blade. They were both ridiculous; they had learned nothing since the last time they dueled where Dooku had bested them they were too predictable. Nevertheless…

"I've been looking forward to this." Dooku said.

"My powers have doubled since the last time we met Count." Anakin snapped.

"As have mine." Obi-Wan said.

"Good twice the pride, quadruple the fall." Dooku sneered. Obi-Wan's upper lip curled. He and his former apprentice launched a volley of strikes, hacks, and slashes. Dooku gave up ground, he felt the back of his highly expensive boot hit a stair, behind him he sensed a flight. These Jedi were better than expected.

"_I'm going to flank him master."_ Dooku heard Anakin whisper through the Force, pathetic. He half watched while being backed up the stairs by Kenobi's strikes as Skywalker went to the next flight and ascended. The two super battle droids on the balcony who had remained stationary the entire time looked at Skywalker quizzically. They looked at each other then, their droid brains contemplating what course of action they should take, on one hand Dooku had ordered them to hold fire, on the other hand every sensor in their bodies were screaming at them to take action. Finally as Anakin hit the balcony they did open fire. Dooku watched for a moment and greatly surprised when Obi-Wan's lightsaber began to slice into his boot, he hit it out of the way with a flick of his wrist.

Amazing, Kenobi was actually a good—

Dooku ducted as Kenobi slashed at his head. Where in the world had this come from? Kenobi's Ataru had always been a bumbling duelist, now he was… Dooku realized why when Obi-Wan spun twice, each time his saber extended to cut, Kenobi had switched styles, he was not only an Ataru duelist but he had mastered Soresu as well. He was one of the best Dooku had ever seen, even his graceful Makashi would not stand up to it.

Kenobi came at him with hacks at every possible angle, driving him up the stairs where Anakin had just sliced one of the super battle droids in half, he was currently deflecting the other's fire into the wall. Kenobi was fast, to the naked eye he was a blue and cream-colored haze. Dooku was just barely able to parry his blows, one near the leg, a stab, a swipe, a slash. Dooku parried them all with decreasing energy as he was beginning to tire. Palpatine, _captive_ in his chair took notice of Kenobi.

Dooku had to end this quickly and get on with Skywalker's test. His feet hit flat ground and he backed up almost to the wall of the balcony as Obi-Wan spun like a saw. Anakin had just cut down the last battle droid. He came at them. This was Dooku's chance, Kenobi was temporarily distracted as Anakin moved in. Dooku delivered a solid kick to Anakin's stomach, sending the Jedi stumbling, he grabbed Kenobi by the neck with the Force. Obi-Wan rose into the air, his saber fell and deactivated, the Jedi clutched at his throat, Dooku tossed him off the balcony, as Kenobi slammed into the floor and fell unconscious. To make sure he would stay there Dooku dropped a section of the balcony on him.

He turned his attentions back to Skywalker who was staring at his former master's motionless body in horror.

"I sense great fear in you, boy." Dooku taunted. The moment he said this Skywalker's fear began to dissipate, he didn't want to correct the boy! He wanted Skywalker to become angrier! So far Anakin was failing his test, Palpatine from his chair noted this.

"_Can he be turned master?"_ Dooku asked through the Force, shielding his thoughts. He struck at Anakin and their lightsabers has locked.

"_I am not sure."_ Palpatine replied thoughtfully. _"Keep this up; let us watch his reactions for a while."_

"_Yes master."_

Dooku broke the saber lock and ducked to sweep kick Anakin, the Jedi leapt over his leg, when Dooku raised a cerulean lightsaber was on a path to his chest. He broke it and back stepped, hitting the rail of the balcony. Anakin threw a kick which would have hit Dooku had he not back flipped off the balcony.

"I don't understand you, Skywalker." Dooku said as Anakin leapt down to the floor and the fight continued, Dooku backed up towards Palpatine, past the situation table. "You have hate, you have anger, but you don't use them."

"As a very wise man once said anger and hate are the paths to the dark side." Anakin countered. This confirmed it for Dooku, Anakin could not be turned, however Palpatine was secretly unconvinced.

"_Allow him to disarm you." _Palpatine ordered through the Force.

"_Now? Are you sure, master?"_ Dooku asked, deflecting a spinning strike to his upper thigh.

"_Do not question me, Lord _Tyranus_."_ Palpatine warned. Dooku followed orders. He threw a strike at Anakin's head that he never intended to follow through on and he went slowly, leaving himself vulnerable, when Anakin parried and his arm came down Anakin's cerulean blade sliced through Dooku's hand. That was not what he was going for…. Dooku dropped to his knees, clutching the charred stump of his wrist, his hand lay smoking on the floor. The smell of charred flesh was pungent in the air. Skywalker caught Dooku's falling blade and suddenly Dooku was faced not only by his enemy's sword, but by his own, both formed an X in front of his neck.

"Good Anakin, good," Palpatine said with a slight chuckle. His face turned serious then and what he said both shocked and infuriated Dooku, but mostly shocked. "Kill him, kill him now."

Dooku thought blankly "what?"

"I shouldn't." Anakin said slightly uncertain.

"Do it." Palpatine commanded.

"I… I can't Chancellor; it is not the Jedi way." Anakin replied, he deactivated both lightsabers and threw Dooku's to the ground. He produced a pair of binders and clipped Dooku's hand and wrist together tightly. Dooku stood up.

"Anakin he is too dangerous to be kept alive!" Palpatine cried.

"_Master!" _Dooku screamed to the Force. Palpatine did not reply.

"It's not the Jedi way." Anakin replied simply. "He is an unarmed prisoner."

Anakin released Palpatine from the chair.

"But think of the people he had murdered Anakin!" Palpatine cried standing up. "Think of how he cut off your arm."

"I'm not going to kill him Chancellor." Anakin stated firmly. He was sympathetic to the man's thought process. He was a frightened prisoner, it was only natural that he wanted his captor dead; little did Anakin know Palpatine was merely acting, though he did want Dooku dead. Anakin failed to notice the angered and shocked look on Dooku's face.

"Mark my words Anakin! This is a mistake!"

"Ugh," Obi-Wan grunted, walking over to them. He had quietly lifted the balcony off himself, except for a slight bruise and a trickle of blood running down his forehead (which he promptly wiped away) he seemed unscathed. "Did I miss something?"

As Anakin began to explain his battle to Obi-Wan, rather hastily Dooku looked at Palpatine.

"_Master…" _Was all he could manage to choke out through the Force.

"_Silence Tyranus, I will explain later, Anakin failed his test, and we will need to revise our plans. Do not attempt escape or _I_ will kill you."_

"_But master I need an explanation…"_

"_You _want _an explanation Lord Tyranus, you do not need one. I will explain later now be silent before Kenobi or Skywalker discovers we are talking."_

Dooku barely nodded, still recovering from his surprise and anger. Anakin and Obi-Wan dutifully lead them out of the throne room just as the ship jolted and the power flickered. The _Invisible Hand_ was under heavy bombardment.

XxX

"What percent are our shields operating at captain?!" Grievous demanded angrily as the ship shook again, they had two Venators or either side of them just hammering away, half of their turbo laser batteries were out of commission, at least a third were not operating at full potential due to damage and their tractor beam system was completely dead, their engines were about to go next.

"They're at fifty percent sir, forty nine now…" The commander replied nervously.

Grievous growled in fury and backhanded the cringing Neimoidian so forcefully that his neck snapped, his limp body fell to the floor and Grievous crushed it in fury with a long talon foot. Disgusting creatures Neimoidians, the battle droid crew watched for a moment and then went back to work.

"Transfer all power to the shield generators, everything!"

"Even life support sir?" The droid asked.

"No you, imbecile!" Grievous spat. "Everything but life support and gravity generators, or engine power; get Count Dooku on the line now!"

"Yes sir," The comm officer droid replied. Grievous waited impatiently.

"Sir he is not answering."

"What?!"

"There is no one in the throne room."

"Impossible! Where are they?!"

"I am not sure sir."

"Well FIND them!"

"Hold a moment." The droid said. "Ah yes, they are in hallway three two eight."

"Activate ray shields!"

XxX

Obi-Wan led the parade down the eerily empty hallway, Dooku followed behind him in chains, the Chancellor and Anakin behind him. Strange, no battle droids, nothing….

"Lets see if we can find something in the hanger bay that's still flyable." Obi-Wan suggested.

"Good idea." Anakin replied.

Then out of nowhere warning alarms were set off in the Jedi and Sith's heads, something was happening. Obi-Wan stopped short as a transparent blue wall encased them.

"Imbeciles." Dooku huffed.

"Ray shields!" Anakin cried.

"Wait a minute," Obi-Wan said turning around. "How did this happen, we're smarter than this!"

"Obviously." Dooku said sarcastically. Obi-Wan glared at him, his temper rising slightly.

"I didn't as for your opinion Dooku." Obi-Wan hissed coolly. "Now Anakin, Chancellor, what do you suggest we do?"

"I suggest patience," Anakin said.

"Really?" Obi-Wan mused.

"Yes, Artoo will be along in a few moments and he'll release the ray shields. Besides if he doesn't come any second a security patrol will come around the corner and they are always made up of those skinny useless battle droids."

"Indeed?" Dooku said. "Once I escape I will personally order those battle droids off production, they are more of a danger to us than to Jedi."

"_And they are cheaper."_ Palpatine hissed through the Force. Dooku didn't reply.

At that moment, a door to the side of the hall flew open and R2-D2 flew out, he smacked right into wall, his head did a three hundred sixty degree spin and then he turned to face them and beeped quizzically.

"See," Anakin, said. "No problem."

As if on cue somewhere around seventeen super battle droids rounded the corner, and several destroyer droids rolled up behind them. A super battle droid approached R2.

"Drop your weapons!" It issued a preprogrammed command that sounded somewhat stupid since R2 didn't actually possess any weapons, unless you counted the small electro shocker her was deploying right now, a burst of electricity spat through it and hit the droid's hand. Even the astromech droid had to show defiance while captured. . .

"Ouch!" The droid cried. It pulled a foot back and kicked R2 in the domed head, the little astromech flopped over. "Stupid little astro droid."

Obi-Wan watched as two odd looking droids approached them, the likes of which he had never seen, they were about six foot tall, draped in a white cloak that covered one shoulder and they held staffs. Obi-Wan noted an extra blood red photoreceptor on their chests. The one on the right extended a three-fingered hand. They ray shields lifted slightly off the ground, allowing about as much space so that one might possibly be able to stick their hand under.

"Surrender your lightsabers, Jedi." The droid ordered, definitely not a preprogrammed security command.

"I suggest you do what he says." Dooku said.

"I agree." Palpatine said.

"What?" Anakin and Obi-Wan asked incredulously, and in unison.

"I am the Chancellor; perhaps I can exercise some diplomacy."

"I don't like the plan." Anakin said.

"Neither do I," Obi-Wan agreed. "But it appears to be our only… sane choice."

Obi-Wan dropped his lightsaber to the ground and nudged it under the ray shield, Anakin did the same, the droid bent down and picked both up.

"What is your purpose for being with these Jedi?" The droid directed the question to Count Dooku. Dooku rolled his eyes and showed the droids the cuffs binding his hand and handless wrist together.

"I am a prisoner." Dooku said.

"You have suffered damage." The droid said. "We will take you all to the bridge of this ship; the general will decide what to do with you then."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Anakin said.

**_Thank you Darth Gladiator45 for beta reading this chapter, when will I ever learn to check my work slowly and make sure I haven't made any subtle grammar or spelling errors? _**


	3. The Setback

**_I want to just state this now so you guys don't get confused, Obi-Wan is not on the Jedi council, if he was this fic would not work, you'll see why later._**

Chapter 3: The Setback

"Welcome Jedi," Grevious hissed as the droids led Obi-Wan, Anakin, R2, the Chancellor, and Count Dooku aboard the bridge. "Count Dooku, what happened to your hand?"

"Silence Grevious!" Dooku spat, he hated when the general dared to try and insult him.

Grevious coughed once and turned away from Dooku. A skinny useless battle droid approached him and handed him Anakin's and Obi-Wan's lightsabers. He promptly snatched them from the droids three fingered hands and inserted them into long pockets sewn to the inside of his cloak. Obi-Wan caught a glimpse of the rest of his collection and thought he saw… no!

"Where is Shaak Ti?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm here Obi-Wan." Shaak Ti replied. Obi-Wan realized a huge (surprisingly vacant) command chair was obstructing his view, he peeked around it to see Shaak Ti on her knees, head down. Grevious coughed once more.

"Yes," He said coolly. "This Twi'lek came to rescue the Chancellor as well. It seems you've all failed. Now Count Dooku, would you like the honors?"

"You disgusting creature." Dooku spat. This general had no honor! "You do not kill an opponent you have not bested, nor do you steal their weapon!"

Grevious's reptilian eyes seemed to roll slightly. He activated Shaak Ti's own blade and stabbed her through the heart with it, she fell on her stomach, dead.

"Shaak Ti!" Anakin cried.

"That was a huge mistake." Obi-Wan bit icily. For about the five hundredth time Grevious put his droid hand up to his vocabluator and coughed loudly.

"Pathetic scum!" He shouted, and then he gave the speech he gave to all Jedi he was about to kill and it was a very short speech. "Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection."

Dooku rolled his eyes.

"Not this time," Obi-Wan said. "And this time you won't escape."

"Artoo!" Anakin cried, signaling the droid. At that moment just about every implement the droid possessed launched out of it's socket and activated. The droid crew reared back in surprise, Grevious looked as though he didn't know what to do, and Obi-Wan and Anakin reached out through the Force and pulled their lightsabers out of the general's pocket. They activated their blades and freed one another from their bindings as well as the Chancellor, Dooku still being cuffed in the binders Anakin had put on him (Grevious was truly an imbecile if he didn't realize that) backed into the corner, dutifully remaining in the Jedi's captivity like his master had ordered. Palpatine put his frightened act back into place and ducked behind a control panel.

As Artoo backed away Anakin and Obi-Wan turned to Grevious who backed away, letting his two staff bearing body guard droids step in front of him.

"Crush them! Make them suffer!" He ordered. The tall droid guards shed their cloaks and activated their electro staffs. Blue electricity pulsed around the cylindrical electro generators at either side of the staffs, it made a loud buzzing, like a Felucian bee. One guard flipped his staff and came at Obi-Wan, the other came at Anakin.

It would have been confusing to a normal duelist, how fast the guards swung their staffs but with the Force at his aid Obi-Wan was able to sense where reigns of blows would come. The guard's staff flipped, hitting high, Obi-Wan put his lightsaber up, hit after hit bounced off before the guard spun and pulled back. Obi-Wan struck at the droid's ship and flipped in mid air, at the top of his arch he was above the droid's head. He swung his saber and sliced it cleanly off.

Obi-Wan landed behind the droid and in front of one of those skinny useless battle droids serving as a crew member, he sliced it in half and turned suddenly when he sensed danger. He barely blocked a swipe at his shoulder from the guard's staff. It was still functioning, then Obi-Wan realized, it had that extra red photoreceptor on it's chest so that when its head was cut off it could still fight. There was just the complicated matter of stabbing it now.

The guard swung his staff like a propeller blade in front of him. Obi-Wan sensed the droid's next move, as it pulled the staff to the side in the beginning of a spinning strike he jabbed his saber, it cut right through the photoreceptor and exited the droid's back. He pulled it out and sliced through it twice, making an X shape. The droid dropped its staff and extended a hand as if to punch Obi-Wan but then it fell down in pieces.

Anakin cut his opponent in half and spun fast, cutting off the head of one of the crew droids. Obi-Wan ran to help him but just then the ship lurched forward and shook violently. Palpatine nearly lost his footing. Obi-Wan took a look out of the view ports to find that the ship was heading towards the metallic surface of Coruscant. Grevious growled maliciously and rushed to pick of one of his guard's staffs. He ran towards the view ports. Obi-Wan and Anakin rushed to cut him off, cutting down droids in their path. Grevious hopped over a large control panel and stood before the ports, Obi-Wan and Anakin went around to him, Anakin on his left, Obi-Wan to the general's right. Grevious coughed once and flipped the staff while activating it as if he were about to fight.

"You lose General Kenobi!" Grevious cried as he plunged the staff into the view port. The transparasteel completely shattered, Obi-Wan and Anakin deactivated their sabers quickly and jumped to hold onto the control panel before them as the vacuum of space opened up. Grevious was sucked out. Palpatine grasped tightly onto the command chair and Dooku held on one handed to the grating of the floor.

It seemed like ages before a huge metal door encased the broken section of the view ports. They all dropped to the ground, Anakin and Obi-Wan ran over to the control panels along with Artoo who had managed to stay on the ship by magnetizing. Palpatine promptly strapped himself into a chair next to Obi-Wan as they all sat down.

"Do you know how to fly a cruiser like this?" Obi-Wan asked Anakin.

"You mean do I know how to land what's left of this thing?" Anakin asked.

"Well?"

"Well I would say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant. Strap yourselves in."

Dooku walked to the command chair and struggled but finally encased himself in the crash webbing. The planet of Coruscant now completely filled the view ports.

"This is suicide!" Dooku cried. "You'll never be able to land this."

"Shut up!" Obi-Wan snapped. Anakin quirked his eyebrows at this.

"Use the Force boy!" Dooku cried to Anakin as he took hold of the controls. Anakin was already using the Force, therefore he ignored Dooku.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked nervously as he glanced at the speed readout, they were coming much to fast.

"We're about to enter the atmosphere, shut off the engines, extend all flaps and drag fins,"

Obi-Wan did so as Artoo plugged into the computers and attempted to level the ship, it helped somewhat.

Dooku tapped into the Force, using meditation to assist the Jedi, after all he wasn't about to die. Palpatine clutched onto his seat tightly, the ship jolted slightly.

"We're in the atmosphere." Obi-Wan announced.

"Artoo keep us level!" Anakin shouted. "We're coming in too hot!"

They could clearly see the hull glowing slightly orange, pieces of metal ripped themselves off and flew back at incredible speed. The cityscape of Coruscant was visible now, Anakin could see a huge landing strip used for holding Venator class star destroyers. He tried as best he could to head for it...

Then something horrible happened, the ship jolted so violently Artoo was ripped from the ground, even though he was magnetized. Obi-Wan's heart skipped a beat at the ship's nose angled straight down and for several long horrible seconds they gained speed and plummeted. Then came the sound of tearing metal so loud they had to cover their ears, the ship shook once more and became still, Anakin was able to level them out. Dooku discontinued clutching on the chair with his only hand and looked at in dismay to see that he had actually ruined his nails by scratching on the metal, longer nails were somewhat of a rich person style where he came from and he had just horribly torn it apart.

"Keep us steady Artoo." Anakin said as they came into towards the landing platform.

"Unidentified Separatist ship," The voice of a clone filtered through their comm which was amazingly functioning. "This is fire squad one-zero-nine-four-seven, we're on your port, we're going to put out the fires. When you land we expect you to be fully cooperative and—"

"This is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker." Anakin shouted pulling back a lever so as to come in smoothly. "Just put the fire out!"

"I apologize Knight Skywalker." The clone fire man said. "We're putting out the fires now, watch your pitch or you'll come in to—"

"I know!" Anakin snapped. They were mere feet away from the surface of the platform. Finally the bottom of the ship struck the surface and slid across, the sound of grinding metal so loud Anakin would not have been surprised if the remaining view ports cracked. They continued to slid, Palpatine gasped as they came so close to the edge, soon the nose covered it and then everything came to a halt. The sound of metal crunching filled their ears and for one horrible moment Anakin thought they might go over, alas the ship rocked backward and landed fully on the platform with an echoing bang. They were safe.

"Another happy landing." Obi-Wan said, brushing a strand of sweat coated hair off of his forehead. Dooku rolled his eyes.

"I am in need of medical attention!" He snapped. "I can only suppress this pain for so long!"

This time Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we're getting off of this ship."

XxX

Anakin followed the Chancellor out of the taxi air bus and onto the platforms of his office building. Several senators and Jedi waited to greet the Chancellor, members of the press and paparazzi began wildly taking pictures as he approached the greeting party. Anakin turned around to see Obi-Wan in the doorway of the air bus.

"Aren't you coming master?" Anakin asked.

"Oh no, I'm not brave enough for politics." Obi-Wan said. _And there is someone I must see_ he added in thought, and then audibly stated: "Besides, someone has to be the poster boy."

"Wait a minute, this whole thing was your idea."

"But let us not forget Anakin, you rescued the Chancellor and you captured Count Dooku and lets not forget how you piloted that ship."

"You did a hell of a job fighting Dooku, and I only was able to do all of that stuff because of your training."

"Anakin, Anakin, Anakin, let's be fair, today you are the hero and you deserve your glorious day with the politicians."

"Alright, but you owe me and not for saving you skin for the tenth time."

"Ninth time, that business on Cato Neimoidia doesn't count, and as I remember it I saved myself from many of those predicaments. I'll see you at the briefing." Obi-Wan said, he backed away as the door closed before him and the air bus took off. Anakin rushed up to the group of senators. Palpatine turned to him.

"Excellent job Anakin." He stated quickly and turned around to Master Windu. Anakin got the distinct impression that Palpatine was mad at him or perhaps disappointed.

"Chancellor," Windu said. "Are you alright?"

"Yes thanks to Master Kenobi and Anakin," Palpatine said, Anakin noted Palpatine only gave Obi-Wan his formal title, what about Knight Skywalker? Why could he not show him the same respect he showed Obi-Wan, what was going on? "They captured Count Dooku, he is in the Coruscanti prison, but General Grevious has escaped."

"Grevious will run and hide as he always does, he's a coward."

"Yes, but with Count Dooku in custody he is now the leader of the droid army and I assure you the senate will vote to continue the war as long as Grevious is alive."

"Then the Jedi council will make finding Grevious our highest priority, and after that the war _will_ end."

"Yes I believe it will." Palpatine said. He and the group of senators began walking off. Anakin turned as Bail Organa approached him.

"Excellent job," Bail said.

"Thank you Senator Organa." Anakin replied.

"I'm glad you're all back safe, that was some piloting."

"That wasn't piloting, it was a controlled crash, and not all that controlled."

Organa chuckled. "Regardless of what it was it's still the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

Anakin smiled and then sensed something, somewhere behind one of the tall pillars….

"Excuse me senator." Anakin said politely.

"Sure,"

Organa walked off to join the group of political delegates. Anakin turned to look in between two pillars. There a dark figure stood, draped in robes. He ran up and embraced Padmé tightly, his wife.

"Anakin," She said breaking the embrace.

"I've missed you Padmé." Anakin said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Wait, not here."

"Yes here, I'm tired off all this deception Padmé I don't care if they know we're married."

"Anakin, don't say things like that, you're important to the Jedi Order."

"I know, are you alright? You're trembling, what's wrong?"

"Something wonderful has happened, Anakin, I'm pregnant."

"That's," Anakin trailed off. "That's… that's wonderful."

"What are we going to do? If the council finds out you'll be expelled from the Jedi Order and I doubt the queen will allow me to continue to serve as senator."

"We're not going to worry about it, this baby is a blessing."

XxX

Obi-Wan strode the dorm hallways of the Jedi temple, he walked up to a door and opened it with the proper pass code, he stepped into a dorm that was not his own. He was greeted by the smiling face of his wife, Siri Tachi. She rushed up and embraced him tightly. They stood like this for a long, lingering moment before they broke free.

"Obi-Wan," Siri said as she kissed him. He kissed back and once more they stood there for an eternity which abruptly ended with the breaking of the kiss.

"Siri, I've missed you."

"I didn't even notice you were gone." Siri said sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked, he could clearly sense something, even if he had not been a Jedi he would have known something was wrong just by looking at his wife's eyes.

"Obi-Wan… I don't know how to say this… I'm pregnant." Siri said, she looked at Obi-Wan closely, waiting for his reaction, she had spent a while thinking about it herself.

"Dear lord," Obi-Wan said. "When did you find out?"

"Three days ago, I'm almost two and a half months in."

"Siri, this could mean that we have to leave the Jedi Order."

"I know, but… maybe that would be best."

"But what about Master Gallia and Anakin, what about our friends."

"I don't know, but it's not like we can keep this a secret."

"You're right of course… what should we do?"

"We've both had a long day, you wouldn't believe how many battle droids there were, I had to kill them all myself."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Perhaps we should sleep on our decision."

"Yes, we can think of names while were at it."

"Siri, besides marrying you this is the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me."

"Me too,"

XxX

Coruscanti Prison

After several hours of talking with senators Palpatine had finally slipped away, he made it clear to the guards that he had never come to the prison at all, they took the hint, he entered Count Dooku's cell, there he found his apprentice sitting on a bench with a very thing mattress, draped in a red jump suit. He now had a shiny, silver, electronic synthetic hand.

Dooku looked up at his master as the cell door closed behind him.

"What happened?" Dooku asked. "On the _Hand_, why did you instruct Skywalker to kill me?"

"I wanted to see if he would attempt, it was the last part of the test, he failed. I was bluffing Lord Tyranus, I would have stopped him." Palpatine lied. Dooku was not so sure, he knew better than to question his master and he supposed if Lord Sidious wanted him dead he would just kill him here and now.

"Are you sure Skywalker can never be turned?" Dooku asked.

"Not after the way he battled you, his control is stronger than I had expected."

"I sensed an emotional unbalance in Kenobi."

"That is true, but did you not attempt to turn him on Geonosis Lord Tyranus?"

"It nearly worked, but Kenobi did not have a weakness to exploit back then, not a true one, he does now. I sensed who he married, I can't believe Skywalker was so ignorant as not to, especially since he himself is also married."

"You're right Lord Tyranus, perhaps we can use Siri Tachi to our advantage, perhaps he can turn Kenobi, he is a powerful Jedi. He is a worthy candidate in Anakin's stead. We will have to revise our plans."

"How do you think we can use Tachi to our advantage?"

"Simple, we have her killed, I must revise my plans in light of this setback, I will speak with you later Lord Tyranus."

**_Yes Siri and Obi-Wan are married, so are Padmé and Anakin. I don't know that much about Siri's character so I will try as best I can to portray her in this, she is an important character though. _**


	4. Talks

Chapter 4: Talks

Anakin for the first time in a long time sat down next to Padmé on the sofa in her apartment. He gazed at Padmé while she seemed preoccupied in thought. Finally she turned to him.

"Do you ever wonder what the Republic is coming to?" Padmé asked.

"No, why?"

"This war, it's gone on to long and even though we have the Separatist's political leader in custody, the Chancellor refuses to start diplomatic negotiations."

"Isn't it the Senate that decides that?"

"It used to be, he's made so many amendments to the constitution we barely have power anymore over what goes on, he's basically in control of the Republic. Anakin you're closer to the Chancellor than anyone, has he been acting different lately? I thought he has… just the way he talks."

"No," Anakin said thoughtfully. "He seems a bit distant with me…."

"How so?"

"He commends Obi-Wan more these days I guess… I don't know what's wrong."

"Anakin, I know Palpatine is your friend but I don't trust him anymore. I… we've… other senators and I have joined together and formed a petition for diplomacy to resume. We have two thousand signatures, this is to tell Palpatine we don't all support this war."

"Padmé you're sounding like a separatist." Anakin said seriously.

"Anakin this war represents a failure to listen, I don't know if this petition will be enough… you're close to the chancellor, please ask him to stop the fighting and let the diplomacy resume."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Every time I try and speak with him he is either busy or he can't for some other reason. It's like he's avoiding me."

"That's odd."

"Never mind that, I don't know about politics so if you want to present this petition I say go ahead."

XxX

Padmé turned down the offer of a drink from a silver protocol droid, it strode up to various other senators, sitting on sofas around her and offered. Some turned the drinks down, others took them. The droid left the sitting room after a command from his master Bail Organa. The Loyalist Committee sat around in Bail Organa's lush living area of his apartment. A meeting was about to start, perhaps one that would change the galaxy. Finally Bail stood.

"Senator Amidala, we need your vote, will we present the Petition of Two Thousand to Chancellor Palpatine or not? We have all voted, we need your say to act." He said.

"I've asked Anakin what I should do…"

"You what?" Mon Mothma asked.

"I asked him, he said that…. Let me make something clear, the Chancellor and I have been friends for a long time, he served as my senator when I was queen of Naboo, I don't enjoy going behind his back like this… but I am not sure I trust him…"

"That is why we've called this meeting," Bail said. "To persuade the Chancellor to begin diplomatic negotiations."

"Yes," agreed Senator Fhang Zar. "Perhaps if the Chancellor sees how much opposition he has he will begin the negotiations."

"We have all voted Padmé," Mon Mothma said smoothly. "What is your vote?"

"I agree, we will take the petition to the Chancellor." Padmé voted.

"It is settled then, the Petition of Two Thousand will be presented to Chancellor Palpatine." Bail announced. "I'll set up and appointment tonight, after we present the petition tomorrow we will decide what to do from there. This meeting is adjourned."

The Next Day

Obi-Wan and Siri sat at her small table in her not so spacious quarters, ignorant to the fact that anyone could burst in at any time, or that someone might be looking for Obi-Wan. Siri took a gulp of her coffee.

"Well?" She asked.

"What?"

"We have to discuss this sometime."

"Siri, we both know we will be forced to leave the Jedi Order, perhaps we should just wait until that time comes."

"It'll come soon Obi-Wan, I'm almost two months in, three months and it is going to start to show."

"When it does we will leave."

"Why don't we just tell the council?"

"No, the council would just expel us, it is our duty as Jedi to serve as long as we possibly can."

"Oh come on Obi-Wan! I'm pregnant! I can't serve."

"Perhaps you should not be shouting that."

Siri was about to retort sarcastically when Obi-Wan's comm chimed, he groaned and answered it.

"This is Master Kenobi."

"Master?" Anakin's voice asked. "Where have you been?"

"I got up early, I'm visiting Siri Tachi."

"Oh," Anakin replied simply. "Well the council is looking for you."

"Why?"

"The Chancellor has said he wishes to speak with you I guess."

"Why would the Chancellor want to speak with me?"

"He didn't say, you need to go up to the council now."

"Alright, I'll be there." Obi-Wan said, turning off the comm. He looked to Siri. "We'll talk more, later."

"Providing we are not sent on missions."

"A mission to the Chancellor's office perhaps…"

"Then you'll need all the help you can get going there." Siri said sarcastically. "May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with _us._"


	5. Suspicious

**_Remember Obi-Wan is not on the council._**

Chapter 5: Suspicious

Obi-Wan and Anakin both stepped into the council chambers, they were greeted by the expressionless faces of the council members. Both walked to the red circle in the center of the room and bowed deeply.

"Master Kenobi," Mace Windu said gravely. "The Chancellor made is clear he wants to speak with you."

"Why?"

"Said nothing he did, only that to speak with you he wished." Yoda said. "Disturbing this is."

"Why? What is so odd about the Chancellor wishing to speak with me?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"Surrounds the Chancellor the dark side does… suspicious he is." Yoda replied.

"I think the Chancellor is trustworthy," Anakin said. "With all due respect."

"We will see," Mace Windu said he was unreadable. "Master Kenobi, you will go and speak with the Chancellor. Knight Skywalker, stay for a moment."

"Very well master," Anakin and Obi-Wan said in unison, both bowed but only Obi-Wan left, off to see the Chancellor, still not quite understanding what the big deal was here.

XxX

Palpatine sat at his desk, draped in long black robes, he looked tired and worn as he glanced over datapad after datapad. His eyes looked up as Obi-Wan entered his office, stepping past the red robed security guards. He smiled and offered Obi-Wan as seat in front of his desk. Obi-Wan took it and waited patiently as the Chancellor took a special sort of writing utensil and signed several datapads. Finally he put the silver untensil down, crossed his hands and looked up at Obi-Wan.

"You requested my presence?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I did," Palpatine replied simply.

"Why, may I ask?"

"I have good news, clone intelligence reports that General Grevious has been found."

"That's great!" Obi-Wan agreed. "But why are you telling me this and not the council?"

"Obi-Wan, I've never been very friendly toward you… I sensed your emotional distress along the years and never tried to help you as I did Anakin. I must confess, I told only you because I do not trust the Jedi council."

"You cannot be serious chancellor." Obi-Wan said, almost laughing. Palpatine's face did not turn to a smile.

"I believe the council has some sort of hidden agenda. I was hoping that you would take care of General Grevious alone for me, he is on the planet of Utapau. Perhaps you could take a partner like your friend Siri Tachi."

"What about Anakin?"

"That is why I called you in as well. I believe Anakin is to arrogant to handle this assignment, that is why I trust you will find Grevious and kill him."

"And not tell the council?"

"No, they cannot be trusted."

"I will consider this Chancellor." Obi-Wan lied, he was going straight to the council with this, there was something very wrong here, little did he know this is exactly what Palpatine was counting on.

"I beg of you to do this Master Kenobi, I have a meeting soon, I apologize."

"I will go then." Obi-Wan stood up, confused. He turned to exit and the Chancellor watched him with glimmering eyes. The first part of his plan had succeeded, he knew Obi-Wan would tell the council of this, and because of it they would not send him or Anakin, and since most of the members were out fighting in the war that would leave the only capable knight left at the temple currently to go, Siri Tachi….

Obi-Wan exited the Chancellor's office and was surprised to see Padmé and a group of senators standing in front of him. Padmé looked at him in slight confusion.

"Hello," He said simply.

"Hello," Padmé replied.

"I'm sorry but I must leave, excuse me senators." Obi-Wan said, brushing past them.

XxX

"Welcome senators," Palpatine greeted warmly as Padmé entered at the head of her committee. "Please sit down."

Padmé did so in the black leather chair Obi-Wan has just vacated, Mon Mothma and Bail Organa took seats on either side of her.

"Now would any of you care for some drinks?" Palpatine asked.

"No thank you," Bail Organa replied, his tone had a mixture of politeness and a hard edge in it. Palpatine pretended to be oblivious.

"Well let us get down to business then, why are you here?"

"On behalf of the Loyalist Committee," Padmé said, pulling out the petition, saved to a red datapad. She handed it to the Chancellor who took it with one of his long fingered hands, he switched it on, looking at the list of names, Amidala, Organa, Mothma, Zar, and so on. He hid his anger and sat the datapad down on his desk.

"What is this?" Palpatine asked.

"The Petition of Two Thousand." Bail replied. "Two thousand senators have signed this."

"For what purpose?"

"We wish to return to diplomatic negotiations." Mon Mothma explained.

"As we soon will," Palpatine said icily. "General Grevious has been found, I've just told Master Kenobi. Once Grevious is dead I promise to bring this war to a swift and safe conclusion."

"Is that your word then?" Padmé asked, noting he failed to say whether his _solution _would be diplomatic or aggressive.

"You have my word Senator Amidala. Thank you for bringing this to my attention."

"With that we leave you," Padmé said standing up, the rest of the committee gathered around her. "Thank you Chancellor, farewell."

"Farewell senators," Palpatine said with a smile. As they exited the room it quickly faded, he switched the datapad on once more and ran down the list of the names of senators, with each name is face became grimmer, they dare to make a petition to try and force him to begin diplomatic negotiations. Once the events were set in motion the Empire would be born, and once that happened he would kill every single one of them. Every last one….

**_Please be so kind as the review._**


	6. Siri's Mission

Chapter 6: Siri's Mission

"Disturbing this is." Yoda commented after what Obi-Wan told them about Palpatine.

"It's odd that Palpatine would want you to go behind our backs." Mace Windu commented, Obi-Wan had intentionally left out that the Chancellor said he did not trust the council, he did not know why he had done this, it was just some gut feeling. Anakin stood next to Obi-Wan, silent.

"His telling you this is all the more reason he should be watched." Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"It has been agreed." Mace Windu said. "Anakin, Obi-Wan, the council orders you to watch and report on all the Chancellor's dealings."

"That's treason!" Obi-Wan cried, Anakin said nothing, he simply looked as though he were confused about this.

"A time of war this is." Yoda said. "Suspicious the Chancellor is acting, watched he must be."

"Then who will we be sending to deal with General Grevious?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Send Knight Tachi we will." Yoda said.

"She is quite capable." Adi Gallia's hologram added.

"Very well," Obi-Wan said.

"You are both dismissed." Windu said.

Obi-Wan and Anakin turned and exited the council chambers, both trying to digest what they had just heard. Obi-Wan's mind began to wonder, why were the Jedi so quick to commit treason? Perhaps Palpatine had a concrete reason not to trust them… perhaps he was right about their hidden agenda, them ordering he and Anakin to spy on the Chancellor could be so they know what he was doing, that way they could continue their plot more easily. The rational part of Obi-Wan's mind had and answer to all of this speculation, preposterous… but what if it was true? Who knew about this plot, did Anakin, did Siri?

XxX

Obi-Wan sat in his quarters, mediating on recent events. He looked up as his wife entered. Sighing he sat up as Siri embraced him.

"They've sent me to kill the droid." Siri said as they broke apart, she was referring to Grevious.

"I know," Obi-Wan replied. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Obi-Wan I'm pregnant, now paralyzed, I can take care of Grevious, I think."

"Are you sure you can fight?"

"I have the Force."

"Just be safe, I eagerly await the return of you and our baby girl."

"It's a boy Obi-Wan."

"No, I sense it is a girl."

"Well you're wrong."

"How do you know?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Well there's that, when it turns out to be a girl I get to name her."

"It's not a girl. I have to go."

"Goodbye my love."

"Goodbye Obi-Wan."

XxX

Palpatine dismissed his guards and pulled a hood over his head. He keyed in a frequency on his desk communicator, after several long moments a hologram of General Grevious sprang up, he bowed to his master.

"Lord Sidious," He acknowledged.

"General Grevious, the Jedi have found you, they are sending one of their own."

"Shall we leave milord?"

"No, I want you to capture the Jedi that comes to find you. I want her alive, wait for further orders after that."

"Are you sure that is wise milord? With the loss of Count Dooku…"

"The end of the war is near general, and I promise you victory is assured. Soon I will have a new apprentice, one far more powerful."

"As you wish milord, I will have the Jedi for you."

XxX

Siri looked over the crew pit on the bridge of her Venator class star destroyer. The fleet she was taking to Utapau was preparing to jump to hyperspace. They were making the final calculations, they worked quickly and efficiently. Siri watched, waiting. The commander of the 447th legion of clones, her legion came up to her. He was dressed in bone with armor, with a red stripe rained down it, the Republic insignia on his chest, the standard for all the clones of the 447th, though this commander had modified armor. He wore a jetpack on his back, and had a pair of microbinoculars attached to his helmet which could be lowered in front of his visor. He bowed briefly. His name was ARC trooper CZ 1147, or Commander Zak.

"We're ready to go general." He said.

"Very well, jump when ready."

**_Sorry these last two chapters have been short. And yes my name is Zak, Commander Zak is in no way affiliated with myself, he's probably going to end up dying anyway and as far as the 447th legion there is nothing on it so its entirely my own._**


	7. Utapau

Chapter 7: Utapau

The food in Coruscanti prisons had a reputation for being pretty good, or at least as good as prison food could be. Dooku did not think this reputation was accurate in the least. He chewed the food and swallowed it, all the while trying not to taste it. The water was even worse. He sat on the bench of his cell picking at an overcooked, under marinated and non flavorful bantha steak, along with it potatoes which were barely solid, and bitter Nubian apples. He looked up as his cell door opened and Palpatine entered.

"Could you at least get me better food?" Dooku asked, flicking a piece of still frozen potato on the floor with his electronic hand. Everything he ate had been frozen, and it was usually the potatoes that never got hot enough to thaw fully.

"No," Palpatine replied simply.

"Why did you come here master, to watch me wallow in my boredom?"

"If you are bored Lord Tyranus I suggest that when you receive leisure time that you do not do nothing and perhaps talk with other inmates. Now I came here to tell you that it is beginning. Events have been set in motion and soon Obi-Wan Kenobi will be on our side. His wife is going to Utapau to deal with Grevious, I have instructed the general to capture her and since he has been forewarned he has called in a sizeable force, he has a fleet waiting a few parsecs away."

"Kenobi has a wife?"

"Indeed, it is of little matter though, soon she will be dead. Soon Kenobi will be a Sith."

"Am I to help with his training?"

"Perhaps Lord Tyranus, you could help."

"Are we not breaking the ancient rule of two?"

"No, the rule matters not." Palpatine hissed. In fact he would be breaking the rule of two for a short period of time, once Dooku became useless to him (which would be when Kenobi was fully turned) he would have Dooku disposed of. Perhaps Kenobi himself would do it.

"If you think so master." Dooku replied.

"I must leave now,"

"Farewell master."

XxX

Grevious knew of the Jedi who was coming to search for him. Therefore he thought it best to get the Separatist Council off planet long before the Jedi arrived. Remembering what Lord Sidious had told him from a meeting a while ago he called a quick meeting of the council. Various members entered a large hanger type room and sat down at a crescent shaped table. They gave him nervous glances as they filed in, imbeciles, disgusting creatures they were, most particularly the Neimoidians, those being Nute Gunray and his assistant Rune Haako, he would just as soon kill both of them but the Trade Federation was… regrettably useful to the CIS.

"General Grevious! Why have you called this meeting?" Gunray barked.

"Silence Viceroy," Grevious hissed, drawing himself to his full height. "I recommend you be relocated to the Mustafar system."

"Mustafar?! This is an outrage!" Gunray cried. Grevious failed to see the outrageousness in it, Mustafar in his opinion was a better spot than Utapau.

"Silence Viceroy," Grevious hissed once more, much more forcefully this time. "It will not be long before the armies of the Republic track us here. I _am_ sending you to the Mustafar system, you will be safe there."

Grevious hissed once more as Gunray stood up, considerably more nervous than before but nonetheless stood up to protest.

"Safe?! Chancellor Palpatine managed to escape your grip. With the loss of Count Dooku I have doubts about your ability to keep us safe."

Several council members murmured to one another. Grevious was tiring of this game Nute Gunray insisted on playing.

"Be thankful Viceroy that you have not found yourself in my grip." Grevious growled threateningly, and then in a mock tone of politeness he added: "Your ship awaits."

The CIS council members shuffled in their seats for a few moments and then nervously stood up and filed out towards the hanger bay. Each of them through a nervous glance back at him, as though they were expecting him to pull a horrible weapon out of thin air and kill them all. Once the last member was gone Grevious walked up to the comm unit on the table and keyed in a frequency. An image of a droid commander sprang up.

"Yes general?" The droid asked in a nasally, emotionless voice.

"Is the fleet in position?"

"Yes sir, we are on standby. Batteries are at full power, our current position, two parsecs away from Utapau. We can arrive at a moments notice."

"Very good, await for further orders. Once you receive them expect a large Republic fleet, mostly transport type Venator class star destroyers. Destroy them all, have your droid storages open for a mass boarding, we will be leaving Utapau after the attack, most likely with a Jedi prisoner."

"Of course General Grevious, I will see to it that these requests are complied."

"Very good commander, Grevious out."

The hologram flickered away. If he had a mouth Grevious might have smiled at his own cunning. If he hadn't been forewarned he knew who would most likely not have succeeded in any sort of battle, not that he had a fleet in position he could attack the Republic ships, most of which would be transport calls Venators, he doubted there would be more than five fully armed. He called in a twenty capitol ship fleet. The Republic would lose its upcoming battle, their surprise attack would be foiled and one would be turned on them. All there was left was a mere matter of waiting.

XxX

"Make sure you leave some droids for us." Commander Zak said as Siri entered the cockpit of an ARC-170 star fighter, painted violet to match the color of her lightsaber. She had lost her Jedi Interceptor some time ago and had taken a liking to the ARC-170's. She looked down at Zak in his red armor.

"I will commander. Wait for my signal and then begin sending down troops. If all goes as planned we'll have Utapau at the end of they day." Siri said confidently, brushing a strand of her blonde hair off of her face and running down a pre flight checklist.

"Very good General, we'll be waiting." The commander said, plopping his helmet back on. Siri nodded completeing the flight checklist which was quite short. She pushed in a large red button on the control panel and the cockpit canopy lowered above her. She took a deep breath, knowing flying at this stage in her pregnancy would not be a problem, it wasn't even showing yet. Nevertheless she felt something bad might happen. Ignoring it she started up the engines and took off, flying out of the top of the Venator star destroyer as the giant top hanger doors closed shut. She jumped into hyperspace and mere minutes later came out above the sandy colored planet of Utapau.

She took her ship down, it jolted at she entered the atmosphere. She guided towards the sinkhole city of Pau. Gliding over the desert surface of the planet she headed towards the sink hole and swooped down, past a large metal sphere embedded high in the walls of the sink hole, the command center of the Separatists perhaps? Circling around the sinkhole she asked for landing clearance and was granted it.

She flew towards a jutting landing pad, a canopy was draped over it that resembled the bones of an ancient creature. Flying under it she engaged the landing struts and touched down lightly. As she popped open the canopy she noticed several tall creatures approaching her, draped in crimson robes. She walked up to the lead one who looked important, he held a metal cane in one clawed hand. They bowed to one another.

"Greetings," Siri said politely. "I am Jedi Knight Siri Tachi."

"Greetings esteemed guest." The creature replied. "My name is Tion Meddon, I am the administrator of Pau City."

"Very good, with your kind permission I would like some fuel for my ship and to search the city for the presence of hostile forces under orders of the Galactic Republic."

"Well there is no army here, unless you brought it with you."

"I see," Siri said as several small creatures drug a long hose toward her ship. To her surprise Meddon leaned in closer to her.

"We are being held hostage, they are watching us." He said quietly. Siri nodded. "Tenth level, thousands of battle droids."

"If you have warriors, now is the time." Siri said, they back stepped and bowed once more. The small creatures disconnected the hose from her ship and scuttled away as she hopped back into the cock pit. The party of Utapauian creatures led by Tion Meddon walked slowly away. She looked back at her R4 unit droid.

"R4, take the ship back to the _Phoenix_ and tell Commander Zak to be waiting for my orders." Siri said, pulling her hood up. The droid beeped in acknowledgement and started up the engines. "Good."

Siri swiftly rolled out of the cockpit to the blind sight of the ship. She suspected the droids were watching her from a balcony near the metal sphere. As the canopy closed Siri crept to the edge of the platform and leapt off, she grabbed the edge and shimmied toward the city in the sink hole as the ship took off. She opened her senses to see the droids which were leaving now. She leapt back onto the platform, drawing her robes around her and keeping her hood up, now she had to find a way to the tenth level.

XxX

"General." Addressed one of Grevious's magna guards, he turned to face it.

"Yes?"

"The Jedi has landed. She preformed a very clever trick and had her astromech fly the ship away."

"Very good, she will no doubt try to come up here, I shall be waiting for her. Alert the army to be on stand by."

XxX

Siri pressed her back to the corner of a small building as a party of battle droids walked by. Sticking to the shadows and stringing through the masses of creatures she followed them to a turbo lift. They entered it with two other parties of droids and went up. This confirmed the Separatist presence. She took out her comm and contacted Zak.

"Yes general?" The voice of the clone asked.

"The seps are definitely here, I need to confirm Grevious."

"Of course General, we're on stand by."

"Good, Tachi out." Siri stowed the comm back in a pouch on her belt and walked up to the lift. The doors opened before her and she steppe into a spacious car. She pressed the number ten.

"Confirmation number needed." A dull computer voice said. Siri silently cursed and stepped out of the lift, the tenth level was locked off. She looked around and saw another one of those tall creatures. She jogged up to it.

"Where might I find Tion Meddon?" she asked it.

"Ninth level." The creature replied absently. Siri would have like it if he had been a little less vague. She jogged back into the turbo lift and pressed the number nine just as another party of seven battle droids entered. The doors closed as the last one stepped in.

"Get out." One ordered.

"I am a high ranking civilian," Siri said loudly, unclipping the saber hilt from her belt.

"High ranking civilian," the droid repeated. "That does not compute, you are under arrest!"

Siri drew her lightsaber and neatly sliced the droid's head off. It fell to the ground and the remaining six aimed their blasters. Before they could open fire Siri spun and sliced each of them in half. Smoking droid parts fell to the ground and she put her lightsaber away. No doubt the next person to ride this lift would notice… she could not worry about that now. The lift jolted and shot up, the droid parts pinged as the flew up and hit the floor.

Moments later the doors opened and Siri stepped out onto the ninth level. She walked up to a passing Utapauian.

"Where might I find Tion Meddon?" She asked.

"That office building," The creature said, pointing towards a large building embedded in the sinkhole wall. "Get out of my way."

Siri ignored the creature's rudeness and did not retort. She headed toward the office building as was not very surprised to see two battle droids guarding the reception area.

"Who are you?" One droid asked. Siri didn't even answer, she pulled out her lightsaber.

"Drop your weapons!" The other ordered.

"Roger, roger," The first one that had spoken to her said. She extended on and pushed that one into a wall where it literally fell apart. The other one opened fire, she deflected the bolts into the wall and ceiling and tossed her violet blade at the droid, it spun and sliced it in half. It came back to her swiftly and she deactivated it, running toward the turbo lift. Sensing Meddon would be on the top floor she pressed the appropriate button.

When the doors opened she found herself facing two super battle droids. They turned but before they could so much as squeeze out and order they were reduced to piles of scrap on the floor. She stepped over them and into the reception area of Meddon's office. The Utapauian receptionist smiled at her, glad the droids were gone even though he himself was probably now in danger. He buzzed her in and ran into the lift. Siri entered Tion Meddon's office, surprised to see two magna guards inside and none other than General Grevious, holding Tion Meddon a foot off the floor by his neck. She subtly pressed a button on her comm that sent a prerecorded message to Commander Zak.

Grevious's claws tightened around Tion Meddon's neck. There was a horrible snap and he dropped the minister's corpse to the ground. As he turned toward her his guards activated their electro staffs and flipped them menacingly.

"Ah yes, Siri Tachi?" He asked. "I've been expecting you."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh yes, I know about your attack. My fleet should be jumping out of hyperspace at any moment. You've just been out smarted."

"Amazing, I would not have counted on a droid to be so cunning." Siri retorted, hiding her small bit of worry for her fleet and the 447th legion. Grevious coughed.

"I'm no droid." He growled. He ordered his guards back. "I will deal with this Jedi slime myself."

"Your move." Siri said, calling her lightsaber to her hand and activating it. Grevious coughed once more.

"You fool. I've been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku." Grevious said, grabbing four lightsabers, two in each hand and shrugging off his cloak. Siri stood expressionless but inwardly shocked as his arms split in two and he activated all four lightsabers, flourishing them spectacularly.

"Your move General Tachi." Grevious growled. Siri found herself in a tight spot, she ran to attack.


	8. Phase One

_**I happy with how many hits I have on this fic, this means people are reading it, I'd also like a little feed back people, by the way I am now accepting anonymous reviews in case there's any non members out there.**_

Chapter 8: Phase One

Obi-Wan had once again been called into the Chancellor's office. It always seemed to be him, never Anakin, him. He tried to keep his frustration with this assignment under control as he approached the Chancellor's desk. Palpatine sat quietly on his chair, his hands folded. He watched Obi-Wan as he sat down.

"You called me here Chancellor." Obi-Wan stated.

"I did," The Chancellor acknowledged. "The Jedi Council did not send you to Utapau."

"No, they sent Siri Tachi."

"I fail to understand this, you're the best choice by far."

"It was the council's decision." Obi-Wan replied absentmindedly.

"But are the council's decisions always right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come now Obi-Wan, you must sense what I've come to suspect the Jedi Council wants control of the Republic, they're planning to betray me."

"Chancellor I don't think…"

"Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan, search your feelings, you know don't you?"

"Chancellor…"

"The evidence is all around you. Remember the day you came into my office, I told you where Grevious was and that _committee_ of senators entered here while you left? They presented me with a petition, to tell me they did not all support my actions, it was as good as a threat to step down from office. I suspect the Jedi Council sent them."

"Chancellor Palpatine, I doubt the Jedi Council would do that, we Jedi are keepers of the peace only, we have no wish to rule the Republic." Obi-Wan said disbelievingly.

"But you also doubt the council's intentions, don't you?"

"I…" Obi-Wan was at a loss for words, true he sometimes did doubt the council's intentions but not often. He doubted them when he was told to spy on Palpatine.

"They asked you to do something dishonest, against their own code didn't they? They asked you to spy on me, didn't they?" Palpatine asked as if he knew, as if he could sense Obi-Wan's thoughts, whose to say he could not? Everyone seemed to know what Obi-Wan was thinking lately.

"I don't know what to say."

"Be wary of the Jedi Obi-Wan, if they have not included you in their plot to take over the Republic than you may be the only Jedi with no knowledge of it."

"But surely Anakin doesn't know, he would never go along with it."

"Are you so sure? Doesn't the council ever talk to him privately?"

"Well I am sure they do but…"

"Do they ever call both of you in and then send only you out?"

"Well…" Obi-Wan trailed off, there was the time when Palpatine had first wanted to see him, Mace Windu had asked Anakin to remain behind…. What were they talking about then?

"If the Jedi have not told you of this plot then they are planning to betray you as well, be wary of them Obi-Wan, we're treading on thin ice, we must be prepared for it to break and avoid it."

XxX

Grevious's mangna guards backed away behind Tion Meddon's desk as Grevious himself activated four lightsabers in unison. Siri felt sickeningly insignificant with only one lightsaber in her hand, it passed. Grevious's cloak fell to the floor.

"Attack Tachi!" Grevious cried.

Attack? That would be suicide, one lightsaber against four, she had to even the odds somehow. Grevious's cloak! Using the Force she called one of his remaining lightsabers to her hand and activated an emerald blade. Grevious coughed, or perhaps he growled. Feeling slightly more confident Siri attacked, she got one stab in which Grevious parried with all four of his blades, then came the hard part. He extended two arms at a cerulean and emerald blade spun rapidly, so fast they looked like two continuous circles of blue and green. He pulled the other two back, waiting, he slowly inched towards her. She backed up slightly, waiting for the right time…

She stabbed both blades forward once more, the green one was caught between Grevious's previously spinning lightsabers, she didn't get a chance to use the other, Grevious's other two blades came at her. She dodged out of the way and sliced down through one of his wrists. The magna guards exchanged surprised chatter.

Grevious pulled back and looked at the glowing stub where his hand had once been. His lizard eyes widened slightly and in a growl that sounded like the droid's chattering Grevious struck hard at Siri who dodged again and cut off another one of his hands, slicing the lightsaber in half on its way to the ground. The droids looked at one another again, not sure what to do. They activated their electro staffs and swung them menacingly as if that were enough to solve their dilemma.

Grevious pulled back again and gazed at another glowing stub. He looked to Siri.

"You fight well." Grevious said, his arms snapped back into one as he had no need for extra limbs now.

"You haven't even seen the best part." Siri said. "I a minute thousands of clone troopers will raid this base and destroy it."

Grevious gave an extended cough which might have been his version of a laugh. "The fleet I have waiting in hyperspace will take care of your pitiful army!"

Siri hid her slight shock that the droid general had been smart enough to anticipate her attack and had a fleet waiting in hyperspace. If this was true which it very well may not then she was not so sure her fleet could stand up to it, it was an invasion force, not an offensive fleet and if Grevious wanted to counter it he would have most surely brought a highly offensive fleet in.

"You're bluffing." She said.

"Oh am…I? Grevious asked in confusion as he happened to glance out of the window to see several gun ships fly into the walkway of the level and drop off clone troopers. Siri looked out the window as well as droids came up to meet her allies.

"Go deal with them!" Grevious ordered his guards. They gave some sort of jumbled acknowledgement and without hesitation leapt right through solid transparasteel and landed on the streets which were a good five stories down. Grevious turned back to Siri whose foot was flying towards his head, the Jedi was in the air. Despite the fact that it would not have hurt him anyway Grevious dodged the attack and Siri found herself above the streets of the ninth level of Pau City. She fell fast and attempted to right herself in the air, it was no good, she landed one her feet lopsided, she had used the Force to cushion her impact which had significantly made a difference, judging by the fact that her ankles remained unbroken. As she recovered her balance Grevious landed before her. She struck at him with the two lightsabers she still amazingly had in her hand.

Grevious hit each of her blades out of the way and spun, slashing low. Siri jumped over his two blades and this time landed a kick straight into his face. Pain rang through her entire leg and she nearly dropped both of her lightsabers. She never got the chance to recover, Grevious swung an arm at her head, the butt of his saber hilt collided with her left temple and she fell to the ground unconscious. Grevious had just completed his mission, he had just as good as kidnapped Siri Tachi. Now he had to turn his attention to these clones. One opened fire on him, he parried the blaster bolts into one of the clone's ally troopers and then neatly sliced the troopers head off, using his two lightsabers like scissors. This was going to be fun, although he first had to put Siri somewhere safe and then he had to find out why the hell there were even clones on the ground in the first place!

XxX

"Master Windu!" Commander Zak cried as the bridge of the Venator class star destroyer he was on jolted, nearly causing him to lose his balance. This was it, his entire fleet had been taken by surprise when dozens of Separatist capitol ships came out of hyperspace, he had barely gotten more than a thousand clone troopers on planet and now half of his transport ships were seconds away from exploding. A static laced image of Mace Windu appeared before the clone commander.

"Commander Zak, what is Knight Tachi?" Windu asked immediately.

"I don't know sir, she's on Utapau, the damn seps brought a fleet out of hyperspace and we're under heavy fire! Sir I think we're about to lose."

"What? How did this happen?" Windu asked with shock evident in his voice.

"They must have known we were coming sir!" Zak cried. He nearly fell to the ground as the ship rocked violently, he distinctly heard someone cry out that the engines had just blown up, if that was the case he was already dead.

"That is—" Windu began, but Zak never got to hear what exactly _that _was because his ship exploded into a mushroom cloud of superheated gasses. Grevious had just won another major victory and he had captured a Jedi Knight, and in doing so would prompt a transformation that would change the galaxy and a Jedi Master's life forever.

XxX

Several Neimoidian crew members watched nervously as a holographic ghostly figure sprang up on the bridge of Grevious's new ship, _Invisible Hand II_ which he had recently been given as a gift from Lord Sidious, whose hologram stood before him, this ship was identical to his last except that it didn't have as many modifications, it held considerably less battle droids and had about ten less turbo lasers.

Grevious bowed before his master.

"Rise General Grevious." Sidious rasped. Several organic crew members shuddered.

"Lord Sidious," Grevious acknowledged respectfully.

"I trust you have Siri Tachi in your custody."

"Of course milord, she is in the cell bay, do you want me to dispose of her?"

Several crew members who were capable of it felt a sting of pity for the Jedi in the general's custody.

"Not yet general, we must wait for the opportune moment. Retreat to the Mustafar system, make sure you are not tracked and then wait for further orders."

"We will not be tracked milord," Grevious assured. "Space is a grave yard of Republic ships."

"Excellent, carry out your orders general, or I will be displeased."

"It shall be done milord."

"Good." Sidious's hologram flickered away, Grevious spun sharply to face the shuddering Neimoidian in the command chair.

"Set a course for the Mustafar system, instruct all other ships to do the same." Grevious ordered his voice like oily metal, a coldness attached to it and a sure presence of hardness and command.

"W-w-well general s-sir," The Neimoidian stuttered. "Communications a-a-are down with _Saber_ so…"

"I trust you will find a way to alert them of the jump to hyperspace."

"There is r-really no w-way to do that sir."

Grevious rolled his reptilian eyes, he could think of one simple way, this was clearly not the kind of captain he needed for his ship. Before the cringing green creature could react his neck was snapped and he was dead, Grevious picked his body up by the neck and tossed him across the bridge, he spun and pointed for the first Neimoidian he saw who shook terribly.

"You have just been promoted." Grevious hissed. "I trust you will find a way to alert all of the ships that we are jumping to hyperspace."

"I will s-s-send someone to t-t-the _Saber ­­­_m-m-myself sir."

"Excellent, see to it that our prisoner has regained consciousness as well, we don't want her dead yet, ensure she is uncomfortable."

"Yes general."

**_I know, short lightsaber fight, and yes Siri is kidnapped, what will happen next? Let's think about that for a moment, this is a fan fic where Obi-Wan turns to the dark side so… hmm…. I think we all know, drop me in a review please, even if it's criticism I'm good with that too. _**


	9. The Council's Decision

_**Wow look at this, two chapters in one update, next one has action and this sort of has drama in it, read 'em both and please review even if it is negative, just no flames.**_

Chapter 9: The Council's Decision

Anakin had been sent to Kashyyyk shortly after Yoda, the council had decided this battle was too important for just one Jedi master (even as skilled as Yoda) to handle. Luminara Unduil had also been sent there. Obi-Wan found himself half expecting to be sent on his way as well when he entered the Jedi Council room, this was not the case.

Mace Windu, Adi Gallia, and Stass Allie were the only members physically present in the council room, every other member appeared as a flickering blue hologram in their respective chair, including Yoda. Obi-Wan bowed as he entered and the doors closed behind him.

"We have called you here because we wish for you to give the Chancellor the results of the battle on Utapau." Windu said.

"Can't Siri Tachi present them to him?" Obi-Wan asked, not particularly having any objections with telling the Chancellor himself.

"No," Mace Windu said gravely. "Siri Tachi has been captured by General Grevious."

"What?!" Obi-Wan asked horrified. A thousand different images of his wife's prolonged death at the hands of the fiendish general raced through his mind nearly making him sick to his stomach. The revelation of Siri's capture felt like the stab of a lightsaber. "We must rescue her now!"

"We cannot." Adi Gallia said sadly.

"What do you mean we _cannot_?" Obi-Wan spat unable to help himself from showing disrespect.

"Our major priorities are elsewhere." Mace Windu said grimly. "Not only are the Separatists mounting attacks on Kashyyyk but they are currently trying to take Mygeeto and are about to strike Felucia. We have no task forces to spare to locate Knight Tachi, it is impossible. Our forces at Utapau were completely wiped out, the entire 447th legion is gone, we don't know where Grevious has gone. For now Knight Tachi is on her own."

"This is _outrageous_! How can you abandon Siri like this?!" Obi-Wan shouted in anger, unable to keep his emotions in check. Mace Windu frowned, Adi Gallia looked sick, Siri had been her padawan at one time.

"We will do everything we can." Adi Gallia promised though she didn't believe that herself.

"For now we must take care of the Separatists." Mace Windu added. "I understand your concern for Knight Tachi, we don't have the resources to spare just to find one Jedi."

"We MUST find her!" Obi-Wan yelled.

"Calm yourself Master Kenobi." Yoda's hologram said calmly, as though he were talking to a padawan.

"Master we cannot abandon Siri Tachi to die! This is insane, it is not the Jedi way!"

"For now that is all we can do." Mace Windu bit with a sure finality. "I do not like it anymore than you do master Kenobi, I will ask that you try and keep your feelings in check. Now you will go and tell the Chancellor of our loss on Utapau."

"Fine." Obi-Wan snapped disrespectfully. "I am ashamed at the council's decision on this! How dare you abandon Siri!"

"Master Kenobi you will cease this now!" Mace Windu commanded extremely sternly. "We will do all we can to find Siri Tachi. Report to the Chancellor, _now._"

Obi-Wan bowed quickly scowling.

"Very well."

Obi-Wan turned on his heel and left, fuming with anger, how dare they abandon his wife! How dare they abandon his child!

The council members exchanged looks when Obi-Wan was gone, a tense feeling fogged the air still, the members of the council were shocked at Obi-Wan's reaction. Several Jedi had been abducted by General Grevious before and he had never shown so much concern. Yoda's ears went down.

"Much anger I sense in him, fear for his safety as well as Knight Tachi's I do. A strong bond I sense between them." Yoda said solemnly. "Our decision, ashamed I am on our decision, accept I do that there is nothing that can be done however. Worry I do for Master Kenobi."

Each council member whole heartedly agreed, Obi-Wan's anger had been intense and so had his fear.

XxX

Obi-Wan entered Palpatine's office still fuming. When he did not find the Chancellor in his public office he strode to the private one, through a hallway and past a giant mural. When he entered Palpatine's private office the Chancellor looked up at him and an expression of thought crossed his face.

"You look angry Master Kenobi." Palpatine said as Obi-Wan took a seat, trying to calm himself.

"Siri Tachi has been captured by General Grevious. The council cannot help her and I cannot believe it! They told me to report to you we lost the battle on Utapau and obviously Grevious escaped."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Palpatine said seemingly truthfully. He stood up, inviting Obi-Wan to come with him.

"The council can be arrogant sometimes." He said.

"It's disgusting how they abandoned Siri, I wish I could help her, I don't know where to find her and I cannot go off on a rouge mission."

"It was cruel of the council to abandon her," Palpatine agreed, these words only rekindled the wild fire of Obi-Wan's fury. "She was a gifted Jedi."

"She is going to die." Obi-Wan said quietly, realization hitting him. He felt sick again, his child would die with her, he'd never get to see her again and he would never get to meet his unborn baby.

"Don't focus on that right now Master Kenobi." Palpatine said reassuringly as they stepped into the hallway and stopped by the giant golden mural. Palpatine looked at it. "Ah, this mural depicts an epic battle between the Sith and Jedi. It's very interesting, don't you agree?"

Obi-Wan looked at it, trying to momentarily gain peace of mind and calm himself. Indeed the battle looked interesting, many Sith clashed with many Jedi.

"You know, I've been reading about this Sith." Palpatine lied convincingly. "I find that they are similar to the Jedi in almost every way."

Truth be told Obi-Wan didn't particularly give a bantha's rear end about Palpatine's views of the Sith, his mind was back on Siri and is unborn child, he felt he had to do something but was lost as to what, he only listened to Palpatine out of respect.

"The Jedi are compassionate or so I though, the Sith are evil." Obi-Wan replied.

"Evil is a point of view Obi-Wan. You'll find both groups are similar, including their quest for greater power."

"The Jedi use their power for good."

"Good is also a point of view."

"The Sith care inwards, only about themselves, they rely on their passion for strength."

"And the Jedi don't?"

"The Jedi are selfless." Obi-Wan replied, starting to get caught up in this.

"Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plaguies the Wise?" Palpatine asked, Obi-Wan was not certain what this had to do with anything.

"No," He replied.

"I thought not, it is not a story the Jedi would tell you, it's a Sith legend, I found it in my reading, it is interesting."

"I'm sure it is."

"Yes, Darth Plaguies was a dark lord of the Sith he was so powerful and so wise, he had such a knowledge of the dark side he could keep the ones he cared about from dying and could influence the midi chlorians to create life, and in theory could resurrect the dead. But you know he had an apprentice."

"I suppose he had to if the Sith Order has survived." Obi-Wan said, his attention fading away from the conversation.

"Yes, well he taught his apprentice everything he knew, and then his apprentice killed him in his sleep, it's ironic isn't it, he could save others from death but not himself."

"Yes I suppose that is ironic. I'm sorry Chancellor but I must go. I have to… meditate, I need to try to find Siri."

"Of course you do, goodbye Obi-Wan."

"Farewell Chancellor." Obi-Wan said leaving. Palpatine's warm smile grew into an evil grin. His plan was going along more perfectly than he could have ever dreamed, Obi-Wan was so emotionally unstable right now, all he needed was a slight push and he would fall straight down the dark path. The Chancellor produced his private communicator and raised his hood on his robes, he keyed in a frequency and watched as a small image of General Grevious appeared.

"Lord Sidious," Grevious said bowing.

"Rise general." Palpatine said. "Go to Kashyyyk, I want that attack to succeed. Have Viceroy Gunray to have an execution team on standby for our prisoner."

"It shall be done milord." Grevious said.

"Anakin Skywalker is there, kill him."

"It will be my pleasure."

"Excellent."

"Grevious out."

Palpatine laughed as the image of the general faded away, not only would he use Siri's death to turn Obi-Wan, but he would reinforce it with Anakin's, his eyes flashed yellow as he lowered his hood, soon, very soon Obi-Wan would fall.

XxX

"Master Yoda." Anakin addressed as he stepped up behind the Jedi Master. They both stood on an elevated wicker and wood platform, high in the thick trees of Kashyyyk, overlooking a huge beach which would soon become a battle sight. Clone and Wookies alike mobilized there, readying themselves for the coming onslaught of the Separatist army.

Two Wookies stood on either side of the Jedi master, Chewbacca and his father Tarrful. They all turned as Anakin approached.

"Welcome Knight Anakin," Yoda said.

"I'm glad I could come to help." Anakin replied, happy that he was away from spying on the Chancellor which he never liked from the beginning, the only down side was he missed Padmé and felt bad that Obi-Wan's friend Siri Tachi had been captured by General Grevious. Chewbacca and Tarrful roared a greeting.

"Sir," Said the voice of a clone trooper behind them, they turned to see one in camouflage armor approaching them. "The droids have started up their power generators."

"Then now the time is commander." Yoda said.

"Right sir, shall I alert the commands and have the heavy artillery ready?"

"Yes." Yoda replied, the trooper took out a comm unit and relayed the proper orders to each of the according commanders. Anakin, Yoda, and the Wookie watched for a brief moment as dozens and dozens of droid tanks began to storm the beach, transports landed dropping droids gun ships flew over head and total carnage began, everywhere clones and droids alike began to fall. Explosions dotted the battle field and everywhere blue and red laser blasts streaked.

Through all this something caught Yoda and Anakin's attentions, two lightsabers, a cerulean and emerald blades activated where the water met the sand of the beach. Anakin and Yoda both knew who this was, General Grevious. If he died today they could end this entire war, they rushed down to the beach to meet him.

**_Within the next couple of chapters Obi-Wan will begin to fall, just a tiny bit more string pulling for Palpatine and then finally the decent to darkness. Leave me a bit of feedback. _**


	10. The Battle of Kashyyyk

**_Note: I can't believe no one pointed this out to me, I just noticed it. I seem to be spelling Grivous's name wrong, I spelled it Grevious, it is in fact Grievous. Well now I know so I'll continue spelling it right. _**

Chapter 10: The Battle of Kashyyyk

Obi-Wan had literally been mediating for five hours, trying to locate Siri, he was unsuccessful but still he kept on trying. He had sealed himself inside his quarters and refused to come out, Adi Gallia and Stass Allie stood outside of his door, discussing the possibilities.

"He seems obsessed with finding her," Stass Allie noted thoughtfully.

"I sense a strong bond between them." Adi Gallia said.

"As do I," Stass Allie agreed. "What could possibly have created a Force bond between them, I thought it only happened between a master and an apprentice."

"I doubt Force bonds are as narrow as that." Adi Gallia said. "It seems like they have feelings for each other."

"You mean ones that defy the code?"

"That is the sense I am getting…. Before Siri left did you sense a new light around her? It seemed like something wonderful happened."

"Her stomach has gotten slightly bigger," Stass Allie said. "I didn't even notice it until she turned and her tunic stretched."

"Indeed," Adi Gallia said, then an impossible scenario went through her mind. "You don't think she is pregnant?!"

"Of course not, even if Obi-Wan and Siri had feelings for one another they would not dare go that far!"

"You're right of course, I'm just jumping to conclusions. Obi-Wan and Siri have been friends for a long time, it is only natural that they have some feeling for one another's well being and I am sure Siri is just missing some exercise routines."

"Perhaps… well I don't think Kenobi will be out for a while. We'd better just let him come on his own time."

XxX

It would be obvious to those who knew nothing about combat. Even with the combined forces of the clones, Wookies, and Jedi the Republic army on Kashyyyk was outnumbered, outgunned, and frankly outsmarted. The droids knew exactly what to do. They rushed up onto the beach, super battle droids and regular B1 battle droids alike, droidekas rolled in front of them and unfolded right at the front line of clones and Wookies. Bubble-like shields sprang up around them and they opened fire as did the battle droids behind them, protected by the line of droideka with their shields. Clones were plowed down like grass in the fields of Naboo, they fell everywhere, some before they could even squeeze a shot off.

The battle droids fired continuously, a select few were shot in the head thanks to a clone's good aim but that was it. The droideka's shields took a beating but didn't give up. As the line of clones began deteriorating a wave of huge Wookies ran forward. The droids retaliated and opened fire, a handful of Wookie went down, the others kept running, charred blaster holes everywhere under their fur. The droidekas back stepped slightly as the Wookies threw themselves on the tri pod like droids, some died before they hit the cold metal. Many droidekas were crushed thanks to the Wookie's sacrifice. Clones were able to chop down battle droids with ease now. Through the line of them sprinted three Jedi. Anakin Skywalker, Yoda, and Luminara Unudil, sabers held high.

They tore through the line of droids, cutting them down to quick for the eye to see; nearly reaching the mouth to the giant lake on the beach they banked sharply left and ran the entire length of the beach in only a few minutes, the Force as their energy source. They didn't tire when they stopped in front of the fiendish droid general. He looked at them in coughed. Several battle droids stopped and aimed their weapons at the Jedi.

"Hold your fire!" Grievous shouted to them. "I will deal with these Jedi slime myself."

In a flash he had two lightsabers in either hand, regrettably he could not fight four handed thanks to Siri Tachi. Anakin smiled.

"Your move," Anakin challenged.

"You fool! That's what every single Jedi says to me. They all lose!"

"Not this time." Luminara said confidently. Grievous emitted what sounded like a cross between a dying batha's cry, an electronic hacking cough, and the sound of a lava fall, he had a hideous laugh. Following shortly after that he stabbed Luminara through the heart and snatched her lightsaber before she hit the ground. Yoda and Anakin gazed at her fallen body while Grievous cackled again.

Yoda did some sort of battle cry and flew into the air, striking furiously at the droid general. Grievous parried Yoda's strikes with impressive ease. When the small Jedi landed on the sand he sent a metal foot a him, Yoda tried to dodge but the metal claws hit him hard and sent him flying away. Anakin was temporarily stunned, Yoda was the best duelist in the entire order. He looked at Grievous as the general laughed for the third time.

The droid barely had time to parry Anakin's overhead slash, and just hardly met any of his following strikes. Even with two lightsabers the general wasn't fast enough to parry. He found himself backing away towards a huge tree. Finally as Anakin struck low he nearly hit it. Anakin pulled away and tried another overhead strike, Grievous stopped it, his sabers in an X formation. Their blades locked, Grevious looked behind him and up, there was a loft there, his legs might just be powerful enough…

He crouched, charging up energy in the hydraulics that powered his metal legs while breaking the saber lock, using the crouch he stabbed up at Anakin's torso. The Jedi back stepped and Grievous leapt into the air. Anakin growled in frustration and tossed his lightsaber at the flying droid. It spun like a deadly fan and made a good sized gash in Grievous's left thigh, the general was unfazed, he landed on the Wookie platform and spun, slicing a youngling Wookie neatly in half. Two snipers aimed their primitive rifles at him and fired, the bolts simply bounced off his armor and he cut the Wookie's down.

Anakin looked up as Yoda, rubbing his head came to his side.

"I'll never make it up there." Anakin said.

"Perhaps not," Yoda said, he had a major headache. "But make it up I can, my ally is the Force, and a powerful ally it is."

The Jedi suddenly leapt into the air, flying towards the tree trunk, he landed on it, a good twenty feet off the ground and sunk his claws into it, one hand still clutching his active lightsaber. The platform was still a good sixty feet up. Gathering the Force again he propelled himself another thirty feet and grabbed onto a branch of the tree, unusually small. Leaping onto it (since it was big enough to support him) the Jedi master jumped one final time, flourishing his lightsaber in the air he landed in front of the cyborg.

Grievous looked down at him and threw another kick, Yoda chopped off his foot and it fell down onto the beach. Anakin stood there dueling a magna guard that had just approached him. Grievous pulled his leg back and growled, balancing on one foot he struck down at Yoda who flew into the air, spinning he cut off the general's right arm, then his left. Grievous roared in frustration. Yoda landed and sliced off the droid's remaining foot. Grievous tipped dangerously toward the edge as Yoda deactivated his lightsaber, the droid general tried desperately to balance on the hot point of his left which his foot had once been attached to but to no avail.

Grievous leaned too far and fell off the edge; he fell eighty feet before he crushed the magna guard Anakin was battling. Now seriously malfunctioning from the hard impact Grievous's head turned a full one hundred eighty degrees, nearly snapping the cord that attached his organic brain to what was left of his organs. Anakin sliced it off neatly as Yoda landed roughly beside him.

Several battle droids looked at their dead general. The droids of the CIS had a list of protocols programmed into their brains, one of them was to immediately retreat if their general was killed. So the droids who had seen Grievous die ran back to their transports broadcasting retreat alerts to the entire force. The clone trooper laughed and the Wookies roared loudly when their enemies turned and ran. Now it was simply moving target practice. Thousands of droids fell, barely any made it back to their transports. The ones that did entered quickly and the transports zoomed off over the water along with the tank droids. The Republic had won the battle of Kashyyyk. Anakin and Yoda smiled, this was a major victory despite the loss of Luminara.

Chewbacca approached Anakin from the side and gave him a hard slap on the back which nearly knocked him over, the Wookie roared his congratulations for the killing of Grievous. Yoda chuckled and looked down at the headless general, in a way he felt that Siri had been avenged, there was no way they would ever have gotten her location from Grievous, she was as good as dead, these thoughts brought grim feelings to Yoda's heart.

XxX

Palpatine dropped his glass of water and it shattered on the floor of his private office, the red robed guards rushed in to check on their master but were shooed away. Palpatine fell back onto his chair. Grievous was dead, he felt it. The shock of it wore off almost instantly, he never expected Grievous to die, though he did plan on killing the general himself. No sense pondering on what cannot be undone.

Palpatine stood up, he paced his office deciding when to give the order to kill Siri. The general's death had reminded him of it. Perhaps he would wait until Obi-Wan was nearly in his presence, that way once he felt Siri's death he would not do anything rash like leave the galaxy and then in that set of mind Obi-Wan would turn. Palpatine laughed loudly, the next time Obi-Wan came to see him Siri Tachi would die.

**_Yeah I know, the action was short but ever since that last chapter on Unknown Son 3 (for those of you who don't know it was NOTHING but sword fighting) I've gotten a bit tired of doing long epic battles, not to worry though, I think Anakin and Obi-Wan will battle in this fic, that'll have a chapter or two dedicated to it. Now if you will be so kind as to click review, log in or remain anonymous and then type up a short, sweet and to the point review because I just like reviews…._**


	11. A Tremor in the Force

Chapter 11: A Tremor in the Force

_It was a dark planet, a base of metal stood attached to the side of one of the only non volcanic mountains there was. It was engulfed in a barely visible blue shield that became evident when pieces of flying melted rock hit it. Inside in a small dim cell sat Siri Tachi, dressed in a white jump suit. She looked up as she saw three skinny battle droids enter her cell, guns held up and aimed at her head._

"_Hands up Jedi!" They ordered. Siri quirked an eyebrow and put her hands up._

"_On the ground!" Another commanded, this was followed by a series of "roger, roger's". _

_Siri bent down slightly and then leapt up, spinning in the air she kicked the heads off of each battle droid, two blasters were in either one of her hands before her three foes even hit the ground. She tore into the cell bay and ran to the exit. Droids noticed her and opened fire, with the Force as her ally she dodged the bolts easily and used her two blasters to cut them down. The end of the cell bay was near she skidded to a halt as two super battle droids came before her, she shot them in the faces, their heads exploded and they fell to the ground. The unarmed B1 battle droids in the reception area of the detention block turned to look at her and decided in their droid brains that the most viable option would be to run._

_They tore off and entered the turbo lifts. Siri was about to follow them her suddenly a cerulean blade of energy cut through her neck, spinning like the propeller of primitive vehicles on Kashyyyk. Her body fell to the ground; her head fell into the reception area and rolled before it hit the cell bay terminal. There it stopped._

_Behind her stood her killer, holding the still humming lightsaber, the figure was draped in a hooded cloak, as the mysterious person deactivated the lightsaber he pulled back his hood to reveal the head of Obi-Wan Kenobi, his eyes were a—_

XxX

Obi-Wan shot straight up out of bed covered in cold sweat. He gasped at what he remembered from the dream and fell back into his pillow. What was that? A premonition? No, why would he kill Siri? That was impossible…. Obi-Wan brushed the hair out of his face. What was he going to do? Siri went missing on Utapau, maybe he should ask questions to the locals they might know where Grievous had taken her. It was unlikely, but he had to do something. That was as good as he could do.

He lay back down again, calming himself with the Force, but he couldn't get back to sleep.

XxX

Later that day a slightly tired Obi-Wan received a summon from Mace Windu. He was in the war room so that is where Obi-Wan headed. When he entered the dim place he saw Mace Windu, and Adi Gallia standing over a circular holo projector, Yoda's hologram was flickering slightly but nevertheless he was with them as was Ki-Adi-Mundi whose transmission had virtually no interference.

Obi-Wan stopped by Mace Windu's side.

"You called me master." He stated, trying to keep the tiredness out of his voice.

"Obi-Wan, we need you to tell the Chancellor General Grievous has been killed, his reaction will give us an insight on his intentions."

"That's good news." Obi-Wan said. "Have we heard anything about Siri?"

"No," Mace Windu replied simply. "We are watching for any signs."

"Very well," Obi-Wan said somewhat disappointed, he was going to try and find her after he told the Chancellor now, definitely. He walked out of the war room, the Jedi Masters looked at one another.

"If the Chancellor does not relinquish his emergency power now he should be removed from office." Ki-Adi said. Mace nodded.

"The council will need to take control of the republic to secure a peaceful transition." Mace said.

"To a dark place this line of thought will carry us." Yoda said gravely. "Great care we must take."

XxX

Palpatine could clearly sense Obi-Wan's approaching presence as he sat in his private office. It was time, he pulled up the hood on his crimson robes and keyed in a frequency on his transmitter. Seconds later an image of Nute Gunray appeared.

"Greeting Lord Sidious," Gunray said.

"Silence Viceroy, I don't have the time." Palpatine snapped. "I want Siri Tachi executed, now."

"It will be done milord." The Neimoidian said.

"It must be done within the next few minute or else I will be _extremely _displeased with you."

"Of course sir, oh and we… well we have just received word that General Grievous is dead."

"It is of no consequence, kill her now." Palpatine hissed, abruptly ending the transmission. Grievous's death, that explained why Obi-Wan was coming to see him.

XxX

It was a dark planet, a base of metal stood attached to the side of one of the only non volcanic mountains there was. It was engulfed in a barely visible blue shield that became evident when pieces of flying melted rock hit it. Inside in a small dim cell sat Siri Tachi, dressed in a white jump suit. She looked up as she saw three skinny battle droids enter her cell, guns held up and aimed at her head.

"Hands up Jedi!" They ordered. Siri quirked an eyebrow and put her hands up.

"On the ground!" Another commanded, this was followed by a series of "roger, roger's".

Siri bent down slightly and then leapt up, spinning in the air she kicked the heads off of each battle droid, two blasters were in either one of her hands before her three foes even hit the ground. She tore into the cell bay and ran to the exit. Droids noticed her and opened fire, with the Force as her ally she dodged the bolts easily and used her two blasters to cut them down. The end of the cell bay was near she skidded to a halt as two super battle droids came before her, she shot them in the faces, their heads exploded and they fell to the ground. The unarmed B1 battle droids in the reception area of the detention block turned to look at her and decided in their droid brains that the most viable option would be to run.

They tore off and entered the turbo lifts. Siri followed and took one to the bottom floor.

She exited it into a hallway, and took off to the nearest door, shooting droids in her path. One came out of a side corridor as she neared her exit. She leapt into the air and shot it in a mid flip. She landed as the door opened automatically and found herself on a balcony overlooking a massive river of lava. In her were seven droidekas.

They clicked to themselves, apparently communicating as several super battle droids stepped up behind them. Siri turned to see more droidekas and super battle droids coming up to her. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place, both of which here highly deadly.

"On the ground Jedi!" One of the super battle droids ordered as the new group of droidekas unrolled and aimed their blaster arms at her.

If this was to be her final stand as she sensed than she was not going down without a fight. She aimed one blaster to her left and one to her right, she pulled both triggers. A volley of blaster fire erupted, super battle droids went down. The droidekas opened fire, with the Force as her ally she was able to block the bolts with her hands, the droids on their three pick like legs came at her then, she backed up towards the rail of the balcony, finally a potshot hit her in the leg, she clutched it and force pushed a good amount of droidekas away. Droidekas had a fatal flaw, their shields were designed to envelope their bodies on the ground, in the air they were not able to function properly and therefore went out. Several sheildless droidekas smashed into a wall and fell to the ground in pieces.

The rest kept on firing for several long painful minutes she kept their blasts at bay with the Force but finally one tore into her side, her hand flew to it and one last blast hit her straight in the shoulder, the force of it knocked her back and she fell over the balcony, down to the lava river below, she and her unborn child were seconds away from death.

XxX

Obi-Wan walked into Palpatine's private office and greeted him; Palpatine offered the Jedi master a seat which he took. Right when his hands hit the leather arm rests a wave of pain struck him. He knew immediately Siri was dead. He cried out in agony, Palpatine abruptly stood up in shock.

"Master Kenobi are you alright!" He cried.

"Siri's dead!"

"Calm down Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan stopped shouting, waves of grief washed over him, dark thoughts flooded his mind. It was the council's fault! They could have rescued her but they didn't. They stood by and let her die! Obi-Wan's eyes flashed a sickly yellow, they would pay.

"Obi-Wan…"

"The council, this is all their fault, it's their fault Siri is dead!"

"You know Obi-Wan, there is a way to bring her back."

Everything Obi-Wan had just been thinking about poured out of his mind as Palpatine spoke these words.

"What do you mean?"

"Together Obi-Wan we could discover Darth Plaguies's secret, we could resurrect her. Let me help you to know the dark side of the Force."

"How do you know about the dark side?" Obi-Wan asked in shock. Suddenly it hit him. Lightsaber in hand he leapt onto Palpatine's desk and pointed a glowing blade at his neck. "You're the Sith Lord!"

"Obi-Wan if one is to understand a great mystery one must study all its aspects, not just the narrow dogmatic view of the Jedi, if you wish to become a complete and wise leader you must embrace a larger view of the Force. Look what the Jedi have done to you, they've caused your wife's death."

"What did you just say?"

"I have contacts on Alderaan I knew about your secret ceremony in the mountains. Listen to me Obi-Wan, we can bring her back, only through me can you achieve that, only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi."

"I…." Obi-Wan stuttered, half of him wanted to be drawn into the dark side and listen to what Palpatine had to offer, the other half was grieving for Siri and knew that she would not want him to fall to temptation.

"Ever since I've known you Obi-Wan you've been a great and powerful Jedi. I see now that you are even stronger than Anakin! Join me Obi-Wan, together we will avenge Siri's death and bring her back!"

"I… I will quickly discover the truth behind all of this."

"You wish to turn me into the council?"

"I…"

"But you're not sure of their intentions, look what happened to Siri, I can feel your anger towards them, it makes your stronger, gives you focus." Palpatine said his voice cracking.

"I… I should turn you in."

"Of course you should, and when they come to kill me as they let Siri die you will find out that I am right. The council wants control of the Republic, the entire Jedi order does! Except they don't need you so they killed your wife and they will kill you as well as me."

"I…"

Everything Palpatine was saying fit; still the rational part of him was unconvinced about the Jedi's betrayal.

"I will turn you in."

"You might as well just kill me now."

Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber and did not answer, he ran out the door. Palpatine smiled, he had just won.

**_Plenty to review on… tell me how you liked it. _**


	12. The Sith

_**I thank Darth Gladiator45 for beta reading this chapter. By the way if any of you readers out there have a better Sith name for Obi-Wan than Darth Vader could you speak up now, I can still change it easily but once I go onto the next chapter… it'll be more work to go in and change it.**_

Chapter 12: The Sith

Obi-Wan couldn't remember what foot to put in front of the other, he couldn't remember anything, all he knew was that Siri was dead, it was the Jedi's fault, and Palpatine was the Sith Lord. He was too dazed from that last revelation even to think about anything else. His skin was pale as he entered the Jedi War Room to find Adi Gallia, Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto, and Saesee Tinm in it. When Adi Gallia sensed his presence, she turned to Obi-Wan with a look of concern on her face.

"Where is Master Windu?" Obi-Wan asked as he stopped in front of her.

"He went to Kashyyyk to meet with Yoda in person. Obi-Wan, what has happened?"

"Siri's dead." Obi-Wan said gravely. "And it appears Palpatine is the Sith Lord."

"The Sith Lord?" Adi Gallia repeated dumbfounded. Obi-Wan noted that she didn't ask about Siri, this began to whet the blade that would strike the flint and ignite the anger in his belly.

"Do you have proof of this?" Saesee Tin asked.

"He told me himself." Obi-Wan replied.

"Then our worst fears have been realized. We must arrest him now." Adi Gallia finally said.

"He is very powerful Adi," Obi-Wan said. "You will need my help."

"No, I sense much confusion in you Master Kenobi. You must wait here while we apprehend him." Adi Gallia commanded sternly and walked off with the other three Jedi in her wake. Despite the rekindling of his anger at the Jedi Obi-Wan still wanted to do the right thing. He had to, for Siri. This just angered him more. Thoughts began to flood his head.

Why did the Jedi not want him to come with them? Were they going to kill Palpatine? Was the Chancellor right, did the council want control of the Republic? If so this was their chance. What if….

"_You know, don't you that if the Jedi destroy me any chance of seeing Siri again will be lost." _The Sith Lord's voice spoke softly in his head.

Obi-Wan didn't know what to do, he had to see Siri again, he couldn't live without her but Palpatine was a Sith Lord. If Obi-Wan wanted to bring back his wife he would have to join, he would have to let himself fall to the dark side…. Was it worth it? This would mean turning against the Jedi could he do it? He had to, it was their fault his wife was dead! He would kill every one of them if he had to in order to bring Siri back. Obi-Wan made his choice, he sprinted towards the nearest turbo lift, and he had to save Palpatine.

XxX

Palpatine sat in his private office, looking at a computer screen on which nothing of particular interest showed. He sensed a group of Jedi land. He scowled, if Obi-Wan was not ready to turn yet and this was to soon… he was risking everything, nevertheless…. Palpatine reached out with the Force, searched for a cavity in one of his many golden statues, he found it and the treasure that lay inside. As though it had a life of its own, the treasure activated itself, extending a blood red blade through the back of the statue's head. The blade sunk back into a silver lightsaber hilt, which flew out of the hole, down a small hallway and into its master's hand. Palpatine inserted it into his right sleeve. He was barely able to control his excitement as adrenalin released into his blood stream, he had been waiting for this moment for almost twenty years.

He sat for several long minutes until a group of four Jedi entered his private office, pretending to be working on something Palpatine looked up and smiled warmly at those he was about to kill, Adi Gallia, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tin. The Jedi had grim expressions on their faces.

"What a surprise." He said lightly, as though he was pleased to see them. "Sit down my friends; can I get you a drink?"

"Chancellor," Adi Gallia addressed while activating her orange bladed lightsaber, the three Jedi behind her followed suit. "In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic you are under arrest."

"I see," Palpatine said as though he thought it to be a joke. "And what might the charges be?"

"You're the Sith Lord!" Kit Fisto spat.

"Perhaps I am, perhaps I am not, do you have any proof to support your borderline treason accusation?"

"You willingly confided your true identity to Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, enough games Sidious." Adi Gallia said harshly.

"Well I do have a question. Why are you here Master Gallia? Master Windu is head of the council, if the Jedi were to arrest someone would he not be in the party?"

"Master Windu is on his way to a different system, don't worry though I notified him of who you really are."

"I see."

"Now will you come willingly or will we have to use force?"

"Are you threatening me Master Jedi?" Palpatine hissed, dropping the kindness act all of a sudden.

"The senate will decide your fate."

"I _am_ the senate!"

"Not yet."

Palpatine stood up with a grim look on his face, and a mental smile. He let the lightsaber hilt drop into his right hand and activated its crimson blade. It seemed a small stroke of disbelief washed over the four Jedi, they had known he was a Sith Lord prior to this last meeting and it was one thing to know, it was another to see it proved before their eyes.

"It's treason then." Palpatine stated quietly. The three Jedi Masters behind Adi Gallia took defensive stances, she did the same, falling into a Shien ready stance, her orange blade raised in the air, pointing straight down at the ground in front of her shoulder.

Darth Sidious raised his blade slightly and flew into the air, spinning like a missile, he landed in front of the Jedi and plunged his saber through the heart of Agen Kolar with a twisted smile, as the Jedi Master fell to the ground he spun and put a big gash through Saesee Tinn's chest. He spun once more and met a strike from the blade of Kit Fisto, two more strikes, he parried each one and then cut the Jedi's multi-tentacle head off, it fell to the ground and his body landed on top of it.

Sidious then turned his attention to Adi Gallia, she had a look of anger on her face. He spun and came out of it with a stab. Gallia deflected it and back stepped into the hallway. She retaliated with a series of smooth and fluent uppercuts can fancy spinning strikes all of which Palpatine parried easily, he saw an opening when she began to twirl her blade and spin. He copied the move and both of their blades connected at the end of their spinning flurry.

Sidious threw a kick at Gallia, she back flipped into his public office and when she landed she barely parried a slash at her stomach. Sidious was surprisingly fast for such an old man and Adi Gallia quickly discovered her was a Juyo stylist, the highest and most powerful technique, she found it was like dueling an enraged Mace Windu who used a different form of Juyo called Vaapad. Every time Adi Gallia had a practice session with Mace she was bested. She feared this Sith Lord would kill her, she regretted having Obi-Wan stay at the temple.

The sabers clashed, orange and crimson blade spun, clashed, spun some more, and clashed. Sidious had Gallia backed into a corner, she took a spinning swipe at his head, and he ducked and came up with his lightsaber pointed at her chest when she turned back to him as though he was making a statement that he was going to stab her. She did not like that, she hit his blade out of the way and slashed at his shoulder at the same time Sidious slashed at hers their blades met in a lock.

"You are an excellent duelist," Sidious hissed. Gallia hissed in frustration and broke the saber lock, knocking Sidious' blade to the side she elbowed him in the face. He backed away as she launched a series of spinning, saber twirling attacks at him. Her blade was like an orange blur that stopped every other second by a blood red bar of energy. She was succeeding in backing the Sith Lord up towards his desk though she didn't know how long she could stay on the offensive. She even half wondered if Sidious was merely toying with her, she sensed his sick enjoyment of this duel.

Finally when he back came in contact with the desk the Sith Lord switched tactics, she flipped backwards into the air, his boot contacting with Adi Gallia's jaw, she fell backwards down three stairs, nearly hitting her head on the one of Sidious's three holoprojectors just as the Sith Lord landed behind the desk he should never have occupied, the Chancellor's desk. He cackled loudly as Adi Gallia regained her footing, using the Force he tossed one of his guest leather chairs at her, she caught it with equal strength in the Force and hurled it back at the laughing Sith Lord. He ducked and it smashed into the window behind him, causing cracks to form in a spider web pattern on the glass. Using this opportunity Gallia picked up the Sith Lord's desk, he was forced to roll to the right from behind it. She had been bluffing, she released her hold on the desk and came at the Sith Lord again.

The whole thing started once more, she got a few good strikes in before Sidious went back on the offensive. She barely met his furious slashes, finally he came at her left side, she parried and the sabers locked hers on top of his. She used her strength to bring them both down over a smaller holoprojector to their left, the blades sliced through it went down and came up as the lock broke. They went at it again. The severed half of the holoprojector rolled down the steps away from the half still standing, exposing numerous electrical wires that hissed with power.

As the sabers locked once more Sidious felt Obi-Wan's presence nearing, he had to time this perfectly and make himself look like the victim. He allowed Adi Gallia to back him towards the window and ducked as she swiped at his head. Her saber sliced right through the transparasteel sheet behind him and the window totally shattered, falling out into the night sky of Coruscant. Wind flew in, sending Adi Gallia's cloak and Sidious robe billowing in the air.

When the Sith Lord rose he allowed Adi Gallia to kick his hand as his lightsaber flew out of his grasp, deactivated in mid air and fell out of the window. He had not been counting on that and this angered him greatly as that was the first lightsaber he had even constructed, perhaps it could be retrieved, if not he did have spares. He fell to the ground and backed up to the end of the windowsill, leaning against the curved edge as Gallia angled her orange blade at his neck.

XxX

Obi-Wan entered the Chancellor's office to see scorch marks everywhere on the floor and walls, a statue with a stab wound in its head, a holoprojector cut in half sending out waves of electricity and Adi Gallia aiming a lightsaber down the Chancellor's neck, Obi-Wan ran up to the scene, shocked at what he was seeing.

"You see Obi-Wan, I told you it would come to this, I was right! The Jedi are taking over!" The Sith Lord cried from the ground.

"The oppression of the Sith will never return, you have lost!" Adi Gallia returned disgusted of the Sith Lord's games.

"No, no, no you will die!" Sidious screeched, in a flash Adi Gallia found a wave of Force Lightning coming at her, she barely raised her lightsaber in time to absorb it, the force of the lightning nearly knocked it back into her. The lightning itself began to deflect off the saber and angle back at its maker. It hit Sidious full on in the face, his skin rippled like boiling water and began to melt somewhat, his cheeks sagged and formed furrows as did everywhere else, finally he cut off the flow of Force lighting to spare himself anymore pain, his face was hideous and his eyes red and tinged yellow.

"I-I can't hold on any longer, I-I'm to I'm to weak, help me Obi-Wan!"

"Don't listen to him Obi-Wan." Adi Gallia snapped.

"I have the power you need to bring back the one you love." Sidious cried as Adi Gallia raised her blade. "You must choose."

"Wait!" Obi-Wan cried as the Jedi was about to deliver the killing blow. "He must stand trial."

"Obi-Wan listen to yourself, he has control of the senate and the courts he's to dangerous to be kept alive."

"Don't you dare kill him, it's your fault Siri is dead! He can help me bring her back!"

"It's a lie Obi-Wan! Don't be swayed by the lure of the dark side!"

Adi Gallia raised her saber once more.

"This is not the Jedi way! You're breaking your own code."

She didn't listen to him.

"Please don't!" Cried the seemingly helpless Sith Lord, her blade began to come down. "Please no!"

In a flash Obi-Wan extended his cerulean blade and met Adi Gallia's a foot away from Sidious's face. She looked at Obi-Wan in shock as he extended his hand and pushed her past him, she landed right on the exposed wiring of the holoprojector. Electricity coursed throughout her body and she convulsed horribly, in complete agony. Sidious stood up and laughed, he added to her pain by sending a long dose of Force lightning into her body. She cried out in agony.

"Power! Unlimited power!" The Sith Lord cried. Finally he grabbed the barely alive Jedi and tossed her out of the window with the Force, laughing as she began her descent. Obi-Wan fell into the remaining leather chair in front of the Chancellor's desk, he dropped his lightsaber on the ground as realization dawned on him, he had just killed Adi Gallia, he had just betrayed the Jedi said the rational part of him, the angry part countered by saying it was the Jedi's fault Siri was dead, she had to be avenged and he had to bring her back.

"What have I done?!" Obi-Wan asked himself.

"You're fulfilling your destiny Obi-Wan." Sidious rasped in a voice as horrible as his face. "Become my apprentice, learn to use the dark side of the Force."

"I… I will do anything you ask, just help me bring Siri back, I cannot live without her."

"To cheat death is a power only one has achieved but if we work together I know we can discover the secret."

"I… I pledge myself to your teachings." Obi-Wan said, kneeling before his new master.

"Good, good," Sidious hummed. "The Force is strong in you, a powerful Sith you will become! Henceforth you shall be known as Darth… Vader."

"Thank you master." Obi-Wan said.

"Rise," Sidious rasped. He flicked his hand and a secret panel opened in the ceiling, a dark cloak floated down, he caught it and slipped into it, raising a dark hood above his head to cover his deformed features. He sat down on his chair as Obi-Wan stood before his desk.

"When the Jedi learn what has transpired here today they will kill us," Sidious said gravely. "Along with all the senators."

"I agree, the council's first move will be against the senate, they have to control it if they want control of the Republic." Obi-Wan said, or was it Vader?

"Every single Jedi, including your friend Anakin Skywalker is now an enemy of the Republic."

"I Understand."

"We must move quickly, the Jedi are relentless, if they are not all destroyed it will be civil war without end. First go to the Jedi temple and kill every last one of them, and then go to the Mustafar system, wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other separatist leaders. Do what must be done Lord Vader, do not hesitate, show no mercy, only then will you be strong enough with the dark side to bring Siri back."

"What about all of the other Jedi across the galaxy?"

"They're betrayal will be dealt with, once more the Sith will rule the galaxy and we shall have peace."

**_Cue dramatic music. Once the music stops submit a review please. _**


	13. Order 66

**_I have decided to keep the name Vader for Obi-Wan, it just sounds slightly weird to me so I'll probably continue to call him Obi-Wan, and Vader occasionally._**

Chapter 13: Order 66

Darth Sidious could hardly contain his excitement as an image of a clone commander appeared on a holoprojector before him. The clone bowed respectively.

"Yes milord?" He asked.

"Commander Neyo," Sidious addressed. "The time has come, execute order sixty six."

Neyo paused for a moment.

"It will be done milord." He stated. Neyo had known this day would one day come, and now it had, he had not been prepared. He ended the transmission abruptly to kill the Jedi he was stationed with. Sidious cackled loudly and keyed in another frequency, once more the image of a clone commander sprang up and he relayed the order. He did this dozens and dozens of times, with each order he felt a feeling of victory swell within him, everywhere in the galaxy Jedi were beginning to die, with each death the dark side grew stronger. Sidious basked in it and smiled the entire time, his only regret was that he could not kill all of the Jedi himself.

XxX

Obi-Wan walked with his hood raised, lightsaber hilt in hand. Thunder exploded in the skies above him and rain began to fall, it felt cold and irritating on his exposed hands. Behind him the sound of thousands of marching boots filled the air, the five hundred and first legion marched behind their new commander, up the stairs of the Jedi temple. Obi-Wan's finger rested lightly on his weapon's activation button, he was preparing himself for what he was about to do. The gate guard of the temple ran straight up to him.

"Master Kenobi! What happened, I sense death everywhere, what happened at the Chancellors?" Office the guard asked.

"There's been a rebellion," Obi-Wan replied.

"What? Master why do you have all these clones with you? Who's rebelled?"

"You." Obi-Wan said simply, extending his cerulean blade he sliced the Jedi's head off before him, the man's lifeless corpse fell to the ground, his head rolled past Obi-Wan, down the stairs. The new Sith Lord turned back to his line of troops.

"Kill them all." He ordered quietly. The troops raised their guns and ran past him to storm the temple.

XxX

Mace Windu walked onto the Wookie platform above the beach where Anakin and Yoda stood with the two Wookie leaders Chewbacca and Tarrful, he had only just arrived on Kashyyyk to talk to master Yoda. He greeted them both and the Wookies too.

"Master Windu, help you how can I?" Yoda asked.

"Master Yoda, I came here to talk to you about the battle, but I have important news. Before my arrival Adi Gallia contacted me. It seems Master Kenobi discovered the identity of the Sith Lord. It was Chancellor Palpatine, Adi Gallia took a party to arrest him."

"What?!" Anakin cried. "The Chancellor can't be the Sith…"

Anakin paused as he felt a massive shift in the Force that nearly sent him to his knees. Yoda dropped his gimmerstick and fell, his hands on his head. Mace Windu looked as though he felt sick. Everywhere, without explanation Jedi were dying, Ki-Adi-Mundi on Mygeeto, Plo Koon, Aalya Secura… those were just a few who had just recently become one with the Force.

"What…" Master Windu said blankly. The Wookies looked at the three Jedi with concern.

"The Sith," Yoda said.

And suddenly their senses changed to a warning signal, the three Jedi turned around, facing five clones each of them with their blasters trained at their former master's heads. Before they could so much as tap their triggers flashes of violet, jade, and cerulean erupted from the saber hilts of the three Jedi and each clone fell to the ground with a burned gash in their chests. Yoda, Mace, and Anakin deactivated their lightsabers in unison. Tarrful and Chewbacca growled at one another in confusion.

"Palpatine…" Yoda said, coming to a conclusion. "Ordered the clones to kill their Jedi masters he has."

"We need to get off this planet then!" Anakin said.

"Yes," Mace agreed, he turned to the Wookies. "Can you help us?"

Chewbacca growled in confirmation and gestured for the three Jedi to follow them, they did so quietly.

XxX

With each Jedi he slay Obi-Wan felt more and more of the lightness that had once ruled over his heart disappear, like sand in a sieve. He flipped and twirled his cerulean lightsabers, slaughtering padawans, knights, masters, and younglings alike. The five-oh-first filled the halls of the once peaceful sanctuary of the Jedi temple with laser fire, overtaking Jedi with sheer numbers. Obi-Wan parried here, cut a padawan's head off there, he strode through the temple almost casually cutting all the traitors down as he went. He felt no remorse, it was their fault Siri died.

Obi-Wan found himself walked towards the end of a hallway. Ten clones with him. He walked through the archway that led to the communications room, in it he found several younglings and a few injured padawans huddled in a corner, in front of them stood the great sword masert Cin Drallig. He activated an emerald blade and deflected fire as the clones opened on him; all ten fell down in seconds. Obi-Wan watched them as though he had just simply spilled a drink, he looked at Cin Drallig with yellow eyes.

"Master Kenobi!" Cin Drallig cried. "How can this be, I sense you've turned to the dark side."

"I'm here to stop the Jedi plot to take over the Republic."

"Obi-Wan, listen to me there is no Jedi plot to take over the Republic! You have allowed this Sith Lord to seduce you to the dark side, you can return and stop all of this carnage, it's not too late!"

"It's been too late for a long time, ever since Siri was captured, she died, you let her die! All of you, you all turned against _me_!"

"Listen to yourself Obi-Wan—"

"She was my wife! She was pregnant with my child!"

At this Cin Drallig seemed to dumbstruck to respond, he seemed to not expect this at all, despite the fact that he had just discovered Obi-Wan's new allegiance to the dark side.

"Obi-Wan…"

"And now," Obi-Wan cut the sword master off while he activated his cerulean lightsaber. "You stand between me and the beacon room."

"I cannot let you pass now Obi-Wan, I'm sorry."

"I'm not, I would have killed you anyway, I will kill all the Jedi!"

"I can't believe it has come to this." Cin Drallig said, taking a defensive stance. "It is not to late Obi-Wan, it's not our fault Siri is dead, it was General Grievous!"

"The council refused to take action; they might as well have killed her themselves!"

"Only a Sith Lord let's ignorance and anger control him, I will do what I must to protect these padawans Obi-Wan."

"You will try."

Obi-Wan leapt into the air, and as if to demonstrate his seriousness to Cin Drallig he landed next to a cowering padawan, no older than ten and quickly ended the boy's life. Cin Drallig's eyes narrowed. He launched an attack so fast at Obi-Wan's thigh the Sith Lord barely had time to parry. One of the padawan's young friends bent down and put hand on the dead one's forehead. A tear escape his eye as he backed away with the other padawans to avoid the spinning blades of the Jedi and the Sith. Cin Drallig had a stony look of pain and anger on his face as he dueled Obi-Wan, he had been a great Jedi, it was ashamed he had fallen to the dark side, it would pain him greatly to end this new Sith Lord's life.

Obi-Wan could sense all that was going on in the elder Jedi master's mind, he almost laughed, the Jedi were so arrogant these days. Cin Drallig struck at Obi-Wan's head and was dismayed when his blade was deflected, Obi-Wan retorted with an aggressive spinning strike that caused the Jedi to back away, this was not a Soresu style move. It seemed Obi-Wan had dropped that art, his was now closer to that of Vaapad but he wasn't nearly powerful enough yet to become a duelist of that style.

Cin Drallig ducked as Obi-Wan took a well aimed swipe for his head, he extended his saber outwards and used the Force to swing it so fast it blurred. Obi-Wan jumped back but not before the forest green blade nicked his leg, creating a black mark on his thigh. Obi-Wan backed away as Cin Drallig raised his humming blade, pulled it back and then delivered and over head strike.

Obi-Wan blocked it and delivered a round house kick to the sword master's stomach. Cin Drallig fell backward onto the floor, raising his lightsaber Obi-Wan came at him to deliver the final killing blow. Cin Drallig, on the floor gathered all the will power and strength he had around him and pushed Obi-Wan back with the Force. The Sith Lord flew through the air and hit the wall with a thud, he landed on the floor and his lightsaber fell from his hands, deactivating. The padawans watched as Cin Drallig stood up and walked slowing toward the slouched figure of Obi-Wan.

When he was within three feet of the Sith Lord he felt a ripple in the Force, Obi-Wan's dead blade flew into the air, reigniting and plunged itself through Cin Drallig's chest, pain exploded throughout the Jedi master's body, he dropped his weapon and looked down at the blade one last time as it pulled itself out of him and landed Obi-Wan's hand. Cin Drallig took his last breath and fell to the floor. The young padawans gasped. Obi-Wan stood up and gave them all a look with his haunting yellow eyes, he ignited his weapon.

XxX

In the main entrance hall of the Jedi temple where a last group of knights made their stand, they madly swung their blades, parrying the volley of blaster fire from the clones. Obi-Wan stood on the balcony above them watching. One fell to the ground, her brilliant violet blade sank away, another was shot in the shoulder, in a suicidal effort he leapt at his attackers and was shot thirty seven times in mid air, he landed on two clones and broke one's neck when all three hit the floor, he was dead long before then. The last Jedi, a graying master parried bolt after bolt with miraculous speed, Obi-Wan considered leaping down and slaying the traitor himself, but he raised his eye brows as the fire ceased. He looked to entrance as a cloaked figure entered the temple, flanked by two guards.

The Jedi turned to see the figure and hurled his lightsaber at it, the cloaked one extended a hand and the blade stopped in mid air, deactivated and flew away. With the other hand the cloaked Sith Lord sent out a wave of blue-white lightning at the last Jedi, it hit him full force and sent him to the floor. The Sith Lord walked towards the Jedi as he screamed and convulsed in agony, then towering just above the dying man and still shocking him with the horrible lightning Darth Sidious extended a blood red blade and cut the Jedi cleanly across the chest, he was close enough to see the light leave his enemy's eyes. Obi-Wan leapt down next to his master and bowed.

"You have done well Lord Vader," Sidious hissed. "Rise."

Obi-Wan stood up.

"Waiting in space is a Venator class star destroyer, take a Jedi ship and board it, there you will find technicians completing checks on your new Sith interceptor, take it to the Mustafar system and kill the Separatist leaders, I am going to release Lord Tyranus from prison and announce to the senate our… transition into a new form of government. When you return we will discuss what we should do with Tyranus, you are far more powerful than him. And soon, you may have your wife back. Once the leaders are dead contact me."

"It will be done master." Obi-Wan said.

"Milord!" Cried the voice of a clone from the balcony Obi-Wan had recently vacated. Both Sidious and he looked up.

"Yes?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We have set up a beacon to call Jedi back to the temple."

"Excellent," Sidious said. "If any should arrive kill them."

"Of course milord." The clone said, he walked away.

"Lord Vader," Sidious said. Obi-Wan turned to look at him. The dark lord extended his hands, Obi-Wan didn't notice what the guards behind the dark lord were carrying. He took a black cloak from his master as well as a lightsaber hilt that matched his old one perfectly, except it was black. "Your new cloak and weapon."

Obi-Wan shed his brown Jedi robe and covered his tunic and trousers with a midnight black robe, he raised the hood. He then took the lightsaber hilt and pressed the activation button, a crimson blade extended. Obi-Wan twirled it and unclipped his old weapon from his belt. He held it in the air and sliced it in half with his new weapon which he deactivated and clipped to his belt. The Emperor smiled.

"Now Lord Vader, go and bring peace to the Empire."

**_Lots of good suggestions for Obi-Wan's Sith name but I just cant find a name that fits him, Vader doesn't I don't think but to save myself the trouble of making an alternative name I'm sticking to Vader, though I will probably call him Obi-Wan most of the time. So how was the chapter? Tell me what you think._**


	14. Decisions

_**Wow, I don't know what I did to get so many reviews but whatever it was I'm glad, keep it up people and I'll keep on writing, even if you didn't review I would keep on writing but reviews just motivate me to write better, sorry to say this chapter is not as action packed as the previous but it is important to the story, by the way I think I know where I am going to take this and right now it's only begun, the next like half of it is going to take place when a Rebel Alliance forms, you'll just have to wait and see who will be forming it, Bail, Padmé, Mon Mothma? All three? I'm not sure yet but you'll know when I know and I type the chapter, so anyway I will shut up and let you read. Thanks for the reviews.**_

Chapter 14: Decisions

Everyone Anakin knew assumed Kashyyyk was all trees as far as the horizon. They were correct, but in addition to the green landscape Kashyyyk was also rocky and mountainous. Now several mile from the beach it a relatively dark forest with little underbrush Chewbacca and Tarrful led Mace Windu, Anakin, and Yoda up the side of a mountain, Yoda sat on Chewbacca's shoulder, clasping onto the Wookie's fur. The sounds of clones in walkers could be heard far in the distance. The army was searching for the Jedi and they were failing, but in an entirely coincidental event their pursuers were gaining on them.

The Wookies and the Jedi practically sprinted up the mountain side, over rocks, past trees, across streams, and they even jumped over rocky outcroppings, luckily Wookies had strong legs. Nevertheless the entirely clueless band of clones in walkers behind them seemed intent on staying on their tail. With the Force and the Wookie's tremendous endurance they sprinted, never getting much further away from their unknowing pursuers, nor getting closer to them, they all worried that if they did scanners would pick them up and they would either have to run a heck of a lot faster or turn and fight. They all hoped that the clones would not decide to bring a Venator star destroyer down into the atmosphere to do a scan, they would be found out immediately and they would have an entire army on their tails.

As they reached their destination they began to exhaust, the Force could not longer aid the mortal forms of the Jedi and the Wookies were simply tired from running. Nature presented another problem, they were searching for one of the many hidden Wookie escape boats to go into space however the one they were looking for Chewbacca and Tarrful were not entirely familiar, therefore they did not realize a sixty foot high cliff would be blocking their paths with too many thorny trees on one side to travel around it, go up and come down onto it, and a clear path that led to the top of it, the problem with this path was that once the clones reached this cliff they would also use it. The Wookies and the Jedi could only hope they would make it to the top of the cliff before the clones reached them since they would almost certainly send alarm.

And so the group began their way as hastily as they could up the obvious path to the top of the cliff, the sounds of their pursuers grew louder behind them and finally they had to crouch low to the group so the clones in their walkers could not see them, if they did a thermal scan however…. The sun had just set and the group watched as three walkers neared the base of the cliff, the clones on top of them looked up and then looked at one another, one spotted the path. Mace glanced around, there was a tree next to them with a low branch, but not low enough to be hit by the walkers and sturdy enough to hold all of them.

"There," Mace whispered, inclining his head to the tree, his companions silently nodded, the Wookies, with Yoda on Chewbacca's shoulder clawed their way up the tree while Mace and Anakin called upon the Force and brought themselves softly onto the branch. They felt the Force exhaustion more heavily now, luckily Yoda and the Wookies were unfazed at the moment (it is amazing what Wookies can do with adrenalin coursing through their veins).

The walkers passed below them in single file, as the last one passed Yoda dropped onto it and snapped the clone trooper's neck softly, he fell of the walker and into a patch of tall grass, Chewbacca dropped onto the walker with Yoda and took the controls as Yoda leapt back into the tree.

The sound of blaster cannons rang through the night as Chewbacca squeezed a shot off at the walker in front of him, disintegrating the clone pilot, the walker fell to the ground as the last one in front of it turned to face Chewbacca, the Wookie growled in frustration as the trooper returned fire, he leapt into the same patch of tall grass where the very first trooper had fallen. A red blaster bolt tore into the walker and ripped it to shreds. The pilot laughed but he was quickly silenced as three bars of energy ignited in the tree branch above him, he looked up and cried out as he saw the cerulean bar approaching his neck, Anakin sliced the trooper's head off and landed behind the walker which fell. Yoda, Mace, and Tarrful landed behind him as Chewbacca emerged from the grass. He can and gave them a congratulatory roar and they continued their way up as more trampling feet of walkers became evident in the distance.

They reached the top quickly and found a large escape boat, the three Jedi climbed into it, each taking one of the four seats, the Wookies waved goodbye as they took off towards a starry sky, then they turned to go ambush some more clones.

XxX

Bail Organa had no idea what to think when he saw the columns of oily black smoke rising from the Jedi Temple. Terrible rumors were floating around the senate about a Jedi rebellion, Bail did not know what to think, he had to find out for himself. Taking his quite expensive red speeder he flew towards the temple and was shocked to find it in ruins. Near the middle tower on the roof below was a gaping hole, leaking the black cloud, the temple was now covered in scorch marks and fires were everywhere. Clone gun ships orbited the place. Bail visually sighted a jutting landing platform and gently took his speeder down, preparing for some sort of trouble he grabbed his pistol from its holster and leapt out of his speeder, he was a few feet away from his ship when a group of clone troopers emerged from the smoky blackness, Bail never before noticed how menacing they were.

The lead one aimed a blaster rifle at his chest, he did his best to ignore it.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"There's been a rebellion sir," The clone answered. "Don't worry, the situation is under control."

"I am a member of the Galactic Senate and I demand to speak with a Jedi immediately."

"The Jedi are traitors to the Republic." The clone spat, so the rumors were true… the Jedi had rebelled… no! No the Jedi would never do something like that, this had to be a lie. Bail looked down at the blaster aimed at him as the troopers disengaged the safety mechanisms with a series of subtle clicks.

"I'm sorry sir," the lead troop said. "It's time for you to leave."

Bail backed away, depositing his pistol in its holster.

"And so it is." The senator agreed, he was aware of the clones watching him intently as he came around his speeder to the driver side. As he was about to hop in a loud snap-hiss filled the quiet air and a young padawan, not much older that twelve, perhaps thirteen flipped over the line of storm troopers, a cerulean lightsaber in his hand he raised it in an uppercut and killed the lead troopers.

"Kill him!" One cried. They opened fire. Clearly this padawan was not well trained, he twirled his blade, deflected a few bolts and killed two more clones before a shot tore into his shoulder. He gasped as he was shot repeatedly in the head and chest.

"No!" Bail cried as the boy hit the ground, lifeless. To his dismay the troopers turned on him and opened fire. He ducked behind his speeder. This was not good, that padawan…. But he couldn't worry about that at the moment, he speeder had no armor and would be torn to shreds within seconds. Staying as low as he possibly could he rolled into it and took off, banking a sharp turn to the left and away from the temple.

"It's alright," one clone said. "Let him go!"

As Bail zoomed away from the burning temple a thousand thoughts ran through his mind, everything told him to get off Coruscant now. If the clones had recognized it they could report it to Chancellor Palpatine who had apparently organized the entire thing, if Bail was assumed to be a traitor… he didn't want to think of what would happen. He had to leave, in doing so perhaps he could help any Jedi he found and warn them of this… but if the Chancellor sent the clones to the temple he would no doubt alert every single member of the clone army of the Jedi's false rebellion (at least Bail hoped it was false, he was almost sure it was, he doubted a padawan could even rebel and be killed like that) and if Palpatine did then every single Jedi could be dead. There was no time to dwell on such things, Bail pulled out his comm and contacted Captain Antillies.

"Senator?" Antillies voice asked. "Did you hear about the Jedi?"

"Ready the _Tantive_, we need to get off Coruscant now!"

"Why?"

"Just do it, I'll be there shortly, make sure you are ready to take off when I get onboard."

Thirty minutes later Bail Organa was safely in hyperspace, he didn't know his final destination but he had decided to make several random jumps, he knew it was a fragile hope at best, but if any Jedi had survived this catastrophe it would be Yoda, and Yoda was on Kashyyyk so that was his first destination. He did not quite know what he expected to find, but perhaps by some stroke of luck he could find the Jedi Master, alive.

XxX

Mace happened to glance out of the only view port of their escape boat just in time to see space ripple and a Corellian Corvette exit hyperspace. The only ship around for who knows how many light-years, the clone fleet was on the entire other side of the planet Kashyyyk, which below them looked dark and foreboding at the night side.

Yoda and Anakin's attentions turned to the corvette, Anakin immediately recognized it as Senator Bail Organa's. But then something happened, the Jedi's warning senses flared and seconds later… their comm chimed. Anakin automatically accepted the call. A holographic image of Bail Organa flickered into existence.

"Master Yoda, Windu, Knight Skywalker, I'm glad to see you alive." Bail said.

"Senator, do you know what happened? Our clone troops turned on us, we sense this has happened everywhere…." Mace trailed off.

"It has, the Jedi temple is in ruins."

"Palpatine's work this was," Yoda stated gravely. "Let us on board, can you?"

"Of course." Bail said. "We'll discuss more when you have landed.

"I'll bring us in." Anakin said.

XxX

"Have you found any other Jedi?" Anakin asked as he Bail, Mace, and Yoda began to walked down the hall, away from the _Tantive's_ small hanger bay.

"No," Bail said sadly. "But if there are any other Jedi they might be walking into a trap."

Anakin felt the sting of loss, for Obi-Wan… if he was dead… Palpatine would die for this!

"What do you mean?"

"Received a coded retreat message you have." Yoda stated, hearing Bail's thoughts.

"That's right," Bail replied. "It requests that all Jedi return to the temple."

"We must go back then!" Anakin cried.

"Suggest dismantling the signal do you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes master, there is no other way."

"I agree." Yoda said.

"So do I." Mace added.

"I fled Coruscant because I went to the Jedi temple and some clone troopers saw me, if they reported anything to the Chancellor I would know by now. I'll take you back to Coruscant and meanwhile I will try to find out what is going on in the senate, Padmé or Mon Mothma might know something."

Anakin snapped back into the reality of the situation, his first instinct was Padmé and his unborn child.

"Padmé could be in danger!"

"What do you mean?" Mace and Bail asked in unison.

"There is a possibility that the Chancellor knows we are alive, he is the Sith Lord, if that is the case he could try to kill Padmé to get to me."

"Why would he do that?" Mace asked.

"Because she is my wife, and she is pregnant."

Yoda's ears drooped at this statement, Mace looked as though someone had just cut off his hand with his own blade and Bail simply looked shocked.

"Broken the code you have." Yoda stated gravely.

"I know, but she is in danger!"

"Matter… breaking the code… does not. The only Jedi left we may be. Bring the senator off Coruscant with us we must." Yoda stated with finality.

"I agree," Mace Windu said, but added sternly. "If the Jedi order was not destroyed Anakin I would have you expelled, but seeing as how the situation is… dire, we need all the help we can get if we wish to reform a Jedi order and defeat the Sith, perhaps your child can be the start of it."

"Perhaps, but we need to leave now!" Anakin said, he really didn't know if he wanted his unborn son or daughter to follow in his footsteps, but he had plenty of time to decide that, right now they had to dismantle the coded retreat message at the temple and find Padmé.

XxX

Obi-Wan stood on the bridge of a Venator class star destroyer gazing out into space, he was draped in a black cloak and wore a lightsaber on his belt, if it had been activated a blood red blade would extend. Obi-Wan, now Vader sighed remembering how it all happened and contemplating his current mission.

Commander Cody who was now in command of the 501st legion stepped up behind the Sith Lord, Cody had received command of the legion after the first commander's death at the temple and a tragedy with his former legion on Mygeeto. Obi-Wan turned to face the commander.

"Your ship is ready sir." Cody said.

"Very well commander, lead the way."

Cody led him off of the bridge and into the hanger bay. There he found a jet black Eta-2 Actis class light interceptor, what the Jedi had formally used, now it was his Sith interceptor.

"Thank you Cody." Obi-Wan said as he entered the cockpit and the engines roared to life.

"Of course Lord Vader, good luck on your mission."

Cody began to walk away as the cockpit canopy closed around Obi-Wan, the ship began to rise and it flew out into space, quickly he set the coordinates into his navi computer and he flew into hyperspace, heading to Mustafar and to kill every last Separatist leader.

_**Again, thank you for all the reviews, keep 'em coming. Also I am leaving to go to Las Vegas next Friday so after I upload a couple more chapters you guy will have to wait a week.**_


	15. The First Galactic Empire

Chapter 15: The First Galactic Empire

The _Tantive _jerked as it entered Coruscant's atmosphere, the ship swooped through the clouds and came out over the vast cityscape. Yoda, Mace Windu, and Anakin sat in the cockpit along side Bail Organa. Today in mid afternoon light the senate district of Coruscant was bustling, Captain Antillies skillfully eased the _Tantive _in a traffic lane, the ship was undoubtedly larger than any other one flying above the many building of Coruscant.

Almost immediately after they entered the traffic lane the comm chimed.

"Mas Amedda," Antillies announced, turning to Bail who sat diagonally behind him, right in front of the holocameras sight so that when if became functional Amedda would see only him and not the three Jedi to his immediate left. "He wishes to speak with you."

"Patch him through," Bail said with a hint of nervousness in his features. Antillies did as he was told and a black and featureless screen suddenly flashed to life, displaying the face of Mas Amedda, chief speaker of the senate.

"Senator Organa," He addressed with a smooth oily voice. "The Supreme Chancellor requests you attend a special hearing at the senate today."

"Tell him I'll be there."

"He'll be expecting you." Amedda said before abruptly and somewhat rudely ending the communication. Bail turned his seat to the three Jedi.

"It could be a trap." He said.

"I don't think so," Mace Windu said. "The Chancellor will not be able to control the thousands of star systems without keeping the senate intact, that is the Sith's ultimate goal."

"If a special session of the senate there is easier for us to enter the Jedi temple it will be." Yoda said.

"Bail," Anakin addressed. "Find Padmé bring her somewhere safe."

"Your apartment," Mace Windu suggested. "We'll meet you all there and get off Coruscant."

"I agree," Bail said. "Let's go."

XxX

The remainder of the 501st legion, guarding the ruined Jedi temple were facing all sorts of odd problems today. First a communication relay they had set up spontaneously exploded, followed by another, and another, and another, they were frantically working to bring communications back online. On top of this problem more and dead clones were being found, tucked into shadows and occasionally patrol groups walking around heard the snap hiss of lightsabers, followed by a few short bursts of blaster fire and then silence. When they went to investigate they found more dead comrades.

The clones had come up with two possibilities, either the temple was haunted which they knew could not be true since superstition was trained out of their minds at an early age, or the more likely scenario, a couple Jedi had survived and were causing trouble.

Anakin, Mace, and Yoda skulked through the temple, staying in she shadows and stealthily killing clones that came in their way. Everything was smashed, walks had collapsed, pillars had fallen, railings had been broken, and the strewn bodies of Jedi and clones alike lay everywhere, the stench of death was becoming more and more evident in the air. As the Jedi neared their destination of the beacon room Yoda noticed something peculiar. He bent down next to a fallen Knight, not older than twenty, his hair spread across his face, his arms spread out and his dead lightsaber laying no more than a few inches away from his right hand. Across his chest was an ugly streaked burn, the wound that had ended his life.

"Killed not by clones, this Jedi… by a lightsaber he was." Yoda stated sadly, his ears drooping. Mace and Anakin turned away from the arch which led to the security room. They too looked down at their fallen comrade, indeed his wound was not consistent with blaster fire, but with a lightsaber.

"Who?" Anakin asked. "Who could have done this?"

XxX

"The Jedi rebellion has been foiled!" Palpatine cried from his podium in the middle of the senate arena as Bail entered Padmé's pod and sat down next to her. He noticed Palpatine looked terrible, his face… it looked as though all his skin had melted and then cooled. He covered this up by a hood and crimson robes, and even from this far away pod Bail could see his yellow eyes.

"What's going on?" He whispered to Padmé. She wore a long violet, velvet robe, her hair came back into a simple bun with a gold halo type object holding it in place.

"The Chancellor has been elaborating on a plot by the Jedi to overthrow the Republic." Padmé replied, her mind on Anakin, she hoped he was not dead, but he couldn't be… she would know. He was out there somewhere. Palpatine's next words made her heart sink.

"The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated!" Palpatine rasped. He paused as the majority of the senate roared with applause, Padmé, Bail, Mon Mothma, and several other senators looked wearily at the Chancellor. "The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed. But I assure you my resolve has never been stronger!"

The word stronger echoed throughout the room as the senate roared with applause once more.

"And so the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire! For safe and securer society!" Palpatine cried and threw his hands up into the air as the senators stood up and cheered in a deafening roar.

"So this is how liberty dies," Padmé said gravely. "With thunderous applause."

"Not if I can help it," Bail said standing up to make a motion. Padmé glanced at him in horror.

"Bail sit down!" She hissed.

"Why?"

"Look," She gestured over to Fhang Zar's pod, he currently being cuffed with electro binders by a band of clones. "He will arrest you if you speak out, he'll probably kill you."

"Alright," Bail agreed. "We need to call…"

Bail trailed off, almost forgetting the primary reason he had come.

"Anakin is here Padmé." He said. The weight on Padmé's shoulders that had been there for several days finally lifted. "He told us about you."

"He what…?"

"He said you were married, to me, Yoda, and Mace Windu. He believe you could be in danger, I came to get you out of here."

"Where is he now?"

"He is with Yoda and Mace in the Jedi temple, they are going to recalibrate the coded retreat message the clones put up, calling any surviving Jedi to the temple where they will be killed. Padmé, the Chancellor… Emperor betrayed us all, he is the Sith Lord called Darth Sidious."

Padmé paled at this. "He…"

"Come, I'll explain, we will have to meet Anakin, Yoda, and Mace."

XxX

Anakin entered the beacon room and promptly activated his lightsabers as his senses told him there were clones to his left and right. He swiped to the right and clone's head fell to the floor followed by his body, he stabbed to the left and impaled the next clone, then he stepped into the now unguarded beacon room, Yoda and Mace behind him. The walls were lined with long screens of beacon readouts; all were green which indicated that they were inactive, save one which was blue. Anakin walked up to it and quickly recalibrated it but instead of shutting it down completely he revamped it to warn all surviving Jedi to stay away from the temple. When he was finished he walked into the security room where Mace and Yoda now stood, conversing quietly.

"I've recalibrated the code to warn any surviving Jedi away." Anakin announced.

"For the clones, to discover the recalibration a long time it will take," Yoda said. "Longer still for them to change it."

"Yes," Anakin agreed, walking up to a holoprojector. "Now I must know who did this."

"Wait Skywalker!" Mace snapped.

"If into the security recordings you go, only pain will you find." Yoda warned.

"I must know who did this master." Anakin replied, he went up to a computer screen and scrolled down a list of recordings, when he found what he was looking for he commanded it to play. A holographic image sprang up, depicting several Jedi in the main entrance hall being fired upon by clones, on a balcony was a cloaked figure, watching intently. The Jedi were cut down by blaster fire relatively quickly save one, the lone Jedi deflected fire from the clones with ease for several moments, and suddenly it ceased. Anakin watched as the unmistakable form of Palpatine, now the Sith Lord Darth Sidious entered the temple, hooded and cloaked. The remaining Jedi hurled his lightsaber at the Sith Lord, Sidious simply raised a hand, the blade deactivated and then was tossed away. The dark lord extended his other hand and shot a wave of Sith lightning into the Jedi.

He fell on the ground and convulsed as the lightning coursed through him. Sidious came up above him and activated his lightsaber, cutting the Jedi across the chest and deactivating it in one swift motion. Anakin watched as the cloaked figure on the balcony leapt down into the light. It… it was Obi-Wan. Yoda's ears drooped and Mace looked dumbstruck, Anakin felt as though he had been stabbed with his own lightsaber.

Obi-Wan knelt before his new master.

"You have done well Lord Vader," Sidious hissed. "Rise."

Obi-Wan stood up.

"Waiting in space is a Venator class star destroyer, take a Jedi ship and board it, there you will find technicians completing checks on your new Sith interceptor, take it to the Mustafar system and kill the Separatist leaders, I am going to release Lord Tyranus from prison and announce to the senate our… transition into a new form of government. When you return we will discuss what we should do with Tyranus, you are far more powerful than him. And soon, you may have your wife back. Once the leaders are dead contact me."

"It will be done master." Obi-Wan said.

"Milord!" Cried the voice of a clone from the balcony Obi-Wan had recently vacated. Both Sidious and he looked up.

"Yes?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We have set up a beacon to call Jedi back to the temple."

"Excellent," Sidious said. "If any should arrive kill them."

"Of course milord." The clone said, he walked away.

"Lord Vader," Sidious said. Obi-Wan turned to look at him. The dark lord extended his hands, Anakin didn't notice what the guards behind the dark lord were carrying. He took a black cloak from his master as well as a lightsaber hilt that matched his old one perfectly, except it was black. "Your new cloak and weapon."

Obi-Wan shed his brown Jedi robe and covered his tunic and trousers with a midnight black robe, he raised the hood. He then took the lightsaber hilt and pressed the activation button, a crimson blade extended. Obi-Wan twirled it and unclipped his old weapon from his belt. He held it in the air and sliced it in half with his new weapon which he deactivated and clipped to his belt. The Emperor smiled.

"Now Lord Vader, go and bring peace to the Empire."

Finally Anakin gathered the strength to shut the recording off.

"I can't watch anymore." Anakin gasped. He looked to the Jedi masters.

"Destroy the Sith we must." Yoda stated.

"If that is the case send me to kill the Emperor." Anakin said. "I will not kill Obi-Wan."

"The Emperor is to strong, you would die." Mace Windu said. "It will take both Yoda and I to kill him."

"I can't kill Obi-Wan, he is like my brother!"

"The master who once trained you, gone he is, consumed by Darth Vader." Yoda said gravely.

"Master…."

"We don't have a choice Anakin," Mace Windu said. "We need to stop the Sith."

"Alright." Anakin caved in. "After I see Padmé I will go to the Mustafar System."

_**This chapter was not particularly action packed but it has to be in there to help the story going on. Coming up next see Obi-Wan's assassination of the Separatist leaders, followed by duels on Coruscant and a duel on Mustafar, not to mention the fate of Count Dooku…. Don't forget to tell me what you think. **_


	16. The Jedi and the Sith

**_Okay, the soon foreseeable future says Mustafar duel and the forming of a rebel alliance. After that should I just continue this story with a time skip or something? Or should I write a sequel, what do you guys think, I don't particularly want to do a sequel, if I do a time skip I would just continue on this, then again I could do a sequel…. I think I'll just continue this story, it will probably get up to 40 chapters or 50 if I do. Would you guys stick around for Obi-Wan and the Emperor's reign?_**

Chapter 16: The Jedi and the Sith

Anakin sprinted into Bail Organa's apartment and embraced Padmé tightly right in front of Yoda, Mace, and Bail. He felt as though he had been without his angel for years, she was his only oasis in this dark desert of confusion that seemed now to blanket the galaxy. They stood there for what seemed like forever, and forever wasn't long enough, Anakin longed to hold Padmé in his arms once more as they broke their embrace.

"Anakin, I was so worried about you, I could see the smoke from the Jedi temple…" Padmé trailed off as Anakin raised a finger. Not able to help himself he embraced her once more.

"I'm alright," He said lightly in her ear, once more they broke apart. "Padmé… Obi-Wan has turned to the dark side. Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, he somehow corrupted Obi-Wan and turned him against the Jedi."

"What?! Anakin that is so horrible, I can't believe it!"

"Neither can I, but he has become a very great threat…"

"You're going to kill him aren't you?"

"Yes." Anakin replied half heartedly, he did not wish to kill his former master, he was like his brother.

"Be careful."

"Don't worry about me."

"Master Yoda and Master Windu are going to try and end the new Emeror's reign."

"I've talked about something with Bail, if Yoda and Master Windu should fail Mon Mothma, he, and I are going to try and form a resistance against this Empire, we don't know how long it will take, but we have to do something. Practically every other loyalist to democracy was arrested."

"I will help you when I return, but I must go." Anakin said, and blankly thought _how_? He had left his starfighter one Kashyyyk. Padmé seemed to suspect this as well.

"Go back to our apartment, tell Captain Typho to ready my interstellar transport. You will have to take that." Padmé said.

"Thank you, I will return soon Padmé, you know… we still need names for the baby."

"I'll think of some when you're gone."

"I…" Anakin trailed off, baby names definitely would not be on his mind when he was battling Obi-Wan, a feeling of melancholy washed over him. So instead he finished with: "I love you."

Then he left to face his destiny, and Obi-Wan's, he was the chosen one, if the prophecy was correct soon the Sith's reign would be over, soon Obi-Wan, his best friend would be dead.

XxX

"Yes Lord Sidious?" Nute Gunray asked as he bowed to the image of his master as it sprang up before him. He stood in a control room in the base on Mustafar, the Separatist council with him.

"The war is over Viceroy, soon my apprentice Darth Vader will arrive, he will take care of you." Sidious said.

"He has just landed milord." Gunray replied. Sidious inwardly smiled, he would relish this day and remember it as the day the Separatists were abolished and he took control of the galaxy, and as the day this disgusting creature died.

"Very well, allow him to debrief you." Sidious said and abruptly ended the transmission.

"Sir!" One of Nute's Neimoidian body guards addressed from near the one of the doorways to the control room. Gunray turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"Lord Vader has just arrived."

"Send him in."

The door in between the two guards slid open, revealing a cloaked figure that swiftly walked into the room, a hood was raised above his head. Nute Gunray was the first to bow to Darth Vader, the other Separatists followed suit.

"Welcome Lord Vader, we are honored by your presence." Nute Gunray said.

The motionless Sith Lord did not reply, instead he broke his statue like stance and raised a hand. Every door in the room suddenly slammed shut, the council glanced around nervously as several security battle droids raised their blasters with suspicion. The Neimoidian guards raised their wicked weapons in a ready stance. Nute Gunray watched in horror as the Sith Lord turned and the Neimoidian guards rose into the air and then were tossed head first into the wall, their necks snapped and they fell to the floor, dead.

The Sith Lord called a weapon to his hand and activated its blood red blade, the battle droids opened fire only to be cut down by their own shots. Nute backed away as did the other leaders. Darth Vader lowered his hood, revealing the face of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, with one difference, bloodcurdling yellow eyes took the place of the Jedi's normally blue green ones.

"You!" Gunray cried. "What is the meaning of this, you are a Jedi, you are Obi-Wan Kenobi, not a Sith Lord!"

"The resemblance," Obi-Wan hissed. "Is striking."

With a flick of his wrist he cut down Arch Duke Poggle the Lesser. Nute gasped as the Obi-Wan began to cut down the rest of the leaders, starting next with the leader of the Techno Union.

XxX

Bail had allowed Mon Mothma and Padmé to both use his shuttle and travel to Alderaan. If for some reason Yoda and Mace Windu failed to kill the Emperor, or Anakin failed to kill Obi-Wan then they could begin to plot their next move against the Empire. Bail flew his speeder in traffic lanes, circling around the senate building where Yoda and Mace Windu had just entered to kill Sidious. He was their extraction team, to get them out if they should fail and if they were still alive….

XxX

The Emperor sat at his desk in a room under the senate arena conversing quietly with Mas Amedda who stood before him, Count Dooku stood to the side, away from them. The Emperor failed to see two Jedi enter his office but he did sense them, Dooku however had caught a glimpse of them and promptly activated his lightsaber as they killed the Emperor two guards.

Yoda and Mace Windu stood at the office's entrance. Sidious mouthed to Mas Amedda _run_, the blue skinned speaker took off through an emergency exit, most likely to arouse guards but Sidious doubted they would make a difference. He plastered a smile on his deformed face and stood.

"Hello Darth Sidious," Mace Windu bit. "Or should I call you emperor?"

"I hear a new apprentice you have," Yoda added.

"Master Yoda, Master Windu, you survived." He rasped.

"Surprised are you?" Yoda asked.

"Your arrogance blinds you master Yoda, now you will experience the full power of the dark side."

Sidious extended a hand and shot a wave of Force lightning at the little green Jedi master while Mace Windu began to circle Dooku who held his lightsaber at the ready in his mechanical hand. Yoda stopped the oncoming lightning and absorbed it in his hands. Sidious cackled and activated a blood red lightsaber.

**_Cliffy, this is likely the last chapter you will get until next week because I am leaving for Las Vegas Friday afternoon, I'll try and see if I can get the next chapter up but there are no guarantees, just keep this fic on your alert list and when I return (if I haven't posted the chapter before I left) you will see the beginning of Anakin and Obi-Wan's fight and the end of Sidious's, Yoda's, Mace's, and Dooku's duel. Don't forget to tell me what you think._**


	17. Duels of Fate

**_Hello my readers, luckily my dad brought his laptop with us to Vegas so I'm starting this action filled chapter at almost 36,000 feet on a plane. Enjoy and don't forget to review. I finished this chapter early in the morning in the condo. I brought a flash drive with me. Anyway maybe I'll update again when I'm in Vegas, when its really late and we are not out then there's not much to do, same thing in the mornings and I wake up early so that's when I will type if I get the chance. By the way this chapter is really nothing but action._**

Chapter 17: Duels of Fate

"No! Please!" Rune Haako begged as Obi-Wan stood before him. "Lord Sidious, promised us peace, we only wanted—"

His words ended as a blood red lightsaber tore through his chest. Obi-Wan spun, slicing the head off of another Separatist leader. There was one last one to kill. Obi-Wan looked behind himself to see an archway leading into a conference room in which a table stood, Nute Gunray cowered behind it. Obi-Wan's eyes flashed sickly yellow as he entered the room, his blood red lightsaber humming menacingly. He walked up to Gunray and towered above him. The Neimoidian shuddered as he looked up at his soon-to-be murderer.

"Please! You're a Jedi! I ask you for mercy, you cannot kill me now!" Nute cried.

"There is so much you fail to understand, viceroy." Obi-Wan hissed, his yellow eyes flashed blood red, matching the color of his humming lightsaber. "I am no long a Jedi."

"Lord Sidious…"

"Betrayed you." Obi-Wan stated simply as he flipped his blade once and swiped it across the cowering Viceroy's chest. Nute fell down dead, the last of the Separatist leaders was gone, Obi-Wan had restored peace and justice to the galaxy, and better yet he was doing it all for Siri, to bring her back. Now he had to tell his master. He strode quickly up a holoprojector and keyed in a frequency. He waited for several moments as nothing happened. His master did not answer. Obi-Wan tapped into the Force, reaching out to Coruscant, he could sense his master's dark presence along with Count Dooku and… Yoda and Mace Windu. They were there, they had survived and now his master was in danger! Anger boiled over into fury inside the heart of the newly knighted Darth Vader, Adi Gallia had tried to kill Sidious, had she succeeded he would never get Siri back, right now two other Jedi were attempting to finish what Siri started… he could not let that happen. He ran out of the room and towards his ship failing to hear the alert on one of the many screens in the control room he had just exited chime. A ship was incoming, Nubian class.

XxX

Anakin glanced out of the cockpit window of his wife's interstellar Nubian ship, on the same platform which he had just touched down on there was a black Eta-2 Actis class light interceptor the stench of Obi-Wan floated around it in the Force, it was completely dark, this presence seemed to grow and Anakin finally noticed a cloaked figure running toward the ship… Obi-Wan. Taking a deep breath Anakin pulled out his lightsaber hilt and ran down the boarding ramp of the ship. Obi-Wan stopped dead as he saw Anakin exit. His eyes reverted to their normal blue-green color.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan acknowledged emotionlessly.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin said.

"Get out of my way Anakin, I need to leave."

"I cannot do that." Anakin said.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan began, sensing his former padawan's exact reasons for this. "It's the Jedi's fault Siri is dead, her blood might as well be on their hands! The Jedi turned against me, don't you dare turn against me."

"I will do what I must." Anakin said gravely.

"Anakin don't be stupid! I am much more powerful now, the dark side is strong…."

"You forced this on me Obi-Wan…."

"Anakin I have done nothing but bring peace to my new Empire! Soon I will have Siri back and—"

"_Your _new Empire?" Anakin asked incredulously. Obi-Wan had changed.

"Don't make me kill you." Obi-Wan bit.

"Only a Sith Lord deals in absolutes. I will do what I must."

"You will _try_."

In an unbelievably fast moment Obi-Wan had a blood red blade in his hand. He soared into the air, landing behind Anakin who turned to parry and incoming blow.

XxX

Sidious he never dueled Yoda before and he had been looking forward to it for ages. Though he was starting to reconsider his excitement as Yoda was a worthy adversary and extremely fast. He flipped to the left and struck right. He leapt into the air over Sidious and stabbed. Even with the Force to aid him Sidious found it somewhat difficult to keep up with the little Jedi Master. Mace Windu and Count Dooku battled on the other side of the room. Graceful Makashi against aggressive Vaapad, they were still evenly matched.

Yoda struck at Sidious's foot from the ground, the Emperor brought his blood red blade down to meet Yoda's forest green one. They hit and caused an explosion of energy. Sidious hissed as their sabers locked there and was surprised to see that Yoda had a bit of muscle. Yet Sidious being taller and having larger arms did have superior strength. He broke the lock and back stepped as Yoda leapt into the air and launched a series of stabs, slashes, and blows, all of which Sidious parried but was forced to continue back stepping until his rear hit the Chancellor's podium. As Yoda flipped into the air Sidious delivered a kick to his side, sending the Jedi master flying back as he leapt onto the podium. Yoda was quick to regain footing and balance and he flew at Sidious. The Emperor deflected the Jedi's first strike right into the control panel of the podium. Spark flew out and singed their robes and the podium began to ascend into the senate arena. Yoda flipped and jumped around on it with ease continually striking at the Emperor, his blows always parried.

Mace and Count Dooku stopped dead in their fighting as the sound of hissing hydraulics became evident and the chancellor's podium, not even ten feet away from them began to rise, the forces of good and evil battling away on it. Mace got over his surprise quicker than Dooku and struck, Dooku was not as slow as he seemed and he raised his blood red blade up to parry the Jedi Master's violet one over his shoulder. He pushed, sending Mace's arm flying back and swiped at the Jedi's chest. Mace hopped a pace back and retaliated by stabbing at Dooku's right side, the count spun out of the way and their blades met once more.

"I'm surprised you're still such and accomplished duelist Master Windu." Dooku taunted.

"Shut up!" Mace snapped as he spun and broke the saber lock, he came around with a potential blow to the head which Dooku blocked one handed, with his new mechanical hand.

"I'm disappointed, Yoda holds you in such high esteem yet you cannot lay one his on an old man, pathetic."

Mace growled in anger, pulling back he tossed the Force at Count Dooku sending him flying into the wall. Dooku made contact as gasped as the breath left his lungs, he fell flat on his back. Mace leapt into the air, flipped twice and landed in front of Dooku. He raised his saber and twirled it, brought it back by his head and angled it down at Dooku who was currently weaponless, his saber lay deactivated a few feet away.

"Say your prayers." Mace hissed. He was just about to plunge his saber into Dooku's chest when a horrible screeching metal sound filled his ears. The Force warned him of danger and he leapt out of the way just as a spinning senatorial pod flew passed him and slammed down into Dooku's leg. The Sith Lord cried out in pain, Mace Windu looked up into the senate arena as Sidious tossed another senatorial pod at Yoda who dodged it. The pod flew into a group of others and crushed them. Again Mace's warning senses flared and he turned as a barrage of lightning came at him, he raised his saber and absorbed it. He could feel Dooku's pain through the Force as he sent the lightning at him, his leg was not longer even attached to him and it was a mere puddle of blood under the pod. Mace inched forward, intent on ending Dooku's suffering and his life. Dooku's eyes turned wide as Mace stepped within striking distance. And then with a simple flick of a wrist all of Dooku became nothing at all.

Mace turned away as Dooku's head hit the floor and his body fell on top of it.

Sidious growled as he saw Dooku die, he tossed another pod at Yoda. Once more the Jedi leapt out of harms way. He sensed Mace Windu enter the senate arena, he landed on the podium Sidious had so recently vacated. As Yoda regained his balance Sidious ripped two more pods off of the wall as tossed them at the Jedi master. Mace did not have time to stop them, he tried leaping out of the way but lost control of his flip and fell, he fell forever. When he hit the floor of Sidious's office he blacked out, dead to the world.

The Emperor cackled menacingly and turned to face Yoda who had just leapt onto his pod. He extended his clawed hands and sent a strong dose of Force lightning at the Jedi master. Yoda grunted as he absorbed the lightning in his hands. He back stepped and kept at it, expecting the Emperor to cease his barrage of lightning. It did not happen, the lightning flew at him at a steady crackling flow. He found it more and more difficult to absorb it all until finally he could not longer keep it at bay. He let go and an explosion filled the air, the force of it sent Yoda flying backwards. Sidious kept his footing and watched as the Jedi master landed on the sloped edge of his podium hard. He slid down and landed next to Mace who was now standing up. They had failed.

XxX

Obi-Wan had indeed grown more powerful as he had said. Once their lightsabers were active he came at Anakin spinning his saber dangerously in a propeller like motion. Anakin lost ground greatly as he attempted to impossible parry the propeller. Obi-Wan was driving him back to the control station, they were off the landing platform now, going across a small bring hanging over an ominous lava lake. Anakin looked down at it and was struck with a feeble idea that he might only give a twenty five percent chance for a success rate as Obi-Wan was nowhere near incredibly stupid. Anakin turned back to his former master and plunged his saber at his master's spinning blade. He stopped it instantly, Obi-Wan looked at him and growled in anger. Anakin hit the saber away and then slashed at Obi-Wan's right side, Obi-Wan raised his saber and parried. Both blades locked.

It was now or never, Anakin could either try his idea now and possibly end the fight or let it continue. Then he sensed something, Obi-Wan would kill him today, it was so inevitable and the feeling was so incredibly strong Anakin could have fallen to his knees. An equally intense feeling of determination washed over him, if Obi-Wan was indeed going to kill him he was going to give him everything he had. Anakin broke the saber lock by spinning and attempted a Force assisted roundhouse kick to Obi-Wan's side, the new Sith Lord ducked and he missed. When Obi-Wan arose once more he began to deliver a series of incredibly fast strikes, causing Anakin to give ground.

Perhaps Anakin was battling halfheartedly. The man before him was like his best friend, his mentor, his brother…. Obi-Wan on the other hand didn't hold back whatsoever. All of his blows were potentially devastating and Anakin had somewhat of a difficult time parrying. This was like one of their practice sessions where Obi-Wan had decided to try out new moves, the only thing different: they were now in a building stepping past dead droids, and Obi-Wan sported a blood red lightsaber, a black cloak, and a bloodcurdling pair of hideous yellow eyes. Obi-Wan launched into one of his old forms then as Anakin gave ground and decided to launch into the same one as well.

They spun, hit, spun again, his spun once more and slashed at the head, they hit again, they pulled back, spun and stabbed and then missed each other. They back flipped and slashed at the waist, their sabers met yet again, finally they pulled away, realizing matching one another so closely was not going to work. When they pulled away they found themselves in a control room, littered with the lifeless corpses of the former Separatist leaders.

Anakin thought sadly: _It was Obi-Wan who did this, it was Obi-Wan that committed murder._

Perhaps this thought finally made Anakin realize that Obi-Wan was no longer his friend, his mentor, or his brother. Obi-Wan was now a heartless, maniacal, blood thirsty Sith Lord. This thought rekindled a fire in Anakin that drove him to fight to his fullest potential. Anakin doubled his attack, causing Obi-Wan in surprise to lose ground, the backed towards a control council and were standing next to it when the lightsabers locked. Once more a battle of strength ensued. Obi-Wan versus Anakin.

Anakin was the victor.

Anakin pushed both of their sabers down into the council it erupted with sparks and then something horrible happened, a hum that once went unnoticed became evident as it faded, a door revealed a balcony on the other side of the room, and alarms began to wail out warnings. The lava protecting shields surrounding the base were gone. It was now only a matter of time before the entire place came down. Already it was much hotter and the Jedi and Sith Lord found themselves drenched with sweat. Anakin used Obi-Wan's temporary distraction to his advantage. He flipped over his former master, dropped to his back and grabbed Obi-Wan's back, pulled him down to his foot and tossed him over himself. Obi-Wan landed on a holoprojector table, glowing blue. Anakin leapt back to his feet and jumped onto the holoprojector and raised his lightsaber for a killing blow. Obi-Wan was disarmed.

He hesitated, he could not kill his oldest friend, his brother…. But Obi-Wan was no longer any of these things to him anymore. Obi-Wan was a heartless monster. These thoughts drove Anakin to bring his weapon down but he would pay for his little falter. It gave Obi-Wan the chance to call his lightsaber to him and his blood red blade met Anakin's cerulean saber over his head. Obi-Wan pushed his enemy's blade away and jumped back. He landed outside of the door on the balcony. Anakin came after him and launched a series of blows and strikes. This time Obi-wan lost ground and backed up to the railing where their sabers locked.

"You hesitate," Obi-Wan bit. "The flaw of compassion!"

"You are arrogant," Anakin shot back. "The flaw of hate!"

Obi-Wan growled and broke the saber lock but before he could strike again Anakin's boot shot into his chest. Obi-Wan fell over the railing. Anakin watched as he landed on a lava collection arm. Anakin jumped down after him and drove his master to the very end, spinning and slashing and striking. They matched one another perfectly.

They reached the end as a massive jet of lava shot up, raining down on them, they were forced to take cover on either side of one of the arm's giant collector fins. Lava rained down cooling slightly in the air. Pieces of semi molten rock fell upon the Jedi and Sith Lord, singing their clothing or burning holes through several layers of fabric. Anakin watched in horror was one last jet of lava sprang up and spread over the control arm, cutting its support cables. The arm buckled and with an earsplitting sound of tearing metal the arm began to fall, Obi-Wan and Anakin were forced to run upwards. Anakin in front of Obi-Wan, he occasionally turned around this slash but Obi-Wan always parried those simple move.

Finally the arm became totally vertical. The Jedi and the Sith held onto the side for their lives as the arm hit the lava, floating on its collection fins. They began to float rapidly down a lava river, past droids on shielded floating platforms collecting rare minerals from deep within the river. Obi-Wan looked up, his eyes now half red, half yellow, he attempted the strike but he was to far away and his red lightsaber added another scorch mark to the collection arm. Anakin gasped in horror as they came upon a lava fall. He looked around frantically for something, anything to save him. There was a floating shielded platform quite a distance away, hovering only a foot above the river. It was his only choice, gathering the force around him Anakin propelled himself through the air, striking as he flew past Obi-Wan and towards the small platform.

He landed on it hard, causing it to sink slightly into the molten rock, but it came back up and a held his weight, it began to float down the opposite way. Anakin glanced back at Obi-Wan, as the collection arm reached the edge and began to fall over. All he could make out was a small blue blade that was running toward the end of the collection arm. Anakin watched as the lava did what he could not, just as the arm was about to fall the arm failed to kill Obi-Wan, he leapt off and landed on a small collection droid, he regained his balance and came straight for Anakin, he boarded the small platform and being stationary with little room to maneuver the former best friends continued their fight.

Obi-Wan struck at Anakin's head, he parried, Anakin struck low, Obi-Wan did the same. All the while the platform traveled up river. Finally Obi-Wan's blows ceased, he lowered his lightsaber. Anakin thought for a moment he was going to surrender, but he quickly dismissed the though. He kept his saber at the ready as Obi-Wan began to speak, looking at him hard with those hideous yellow eyes.

"I have failed you master, I have failed you." Anakin said, if only he had been there for Obi-Wan when Siri died, this is what had caused his fall, perhaps he could have stopped it. Little did Anakin know Siri was Obi-Wan's wife and she was carrying his child. She had fallen to her doom on this very planet towards this exact river.

"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over." Obi-Wan cried over the roar of another volcano erupting, he took what Anakin said the complete wrong way.

"From the Sith?!" Anakin asked incredulously. "Obi-Wan Chancellor Palpatine is evil!"

"From my point of view the Jedi are evil!" Obi-Wan retorted.

They stood there looking at each other for perhaps the last time. Anakin sensed a bank he could retreat to behind them.

"This is the end for you my padawan." Obi-Wan bit.

Anakin broke his immobile stance and swiped at Obi-Wan before leaping back onto the lava bank. Obi-Wan growled in rage and used the Force to stop the platform.

"It's over Obi-Wan!" Anakin cried. "I have the high ground."

"You underestimate my power!" Obi-Wan shouted.

Anakin sensed what he was about to do.

"Don't try it." He said.

Obi-Wan ignored him and flew into the air, he landed next to him on the lava bank and was about to strike but it was too late. Anakin's saber came up and burned the right side of Obi-Wan's face horribly. His saber came down then and then sliced Obi-Wan's left leg off with ease. Obi-Wan cried out in pain and dropped his lightsaber at Anakin's feet. He rolled halfway down the lava bank and passed out from the pain. Anakin stared at him, it would be merciful just to kill him, but Anakin did not feel merciful today, he turned his back to leave as the lava level of the river rose ever so slightly, perhaps it would do what Anakin could not.

XxX

Yoda and Mace Windu crawled through the ventilation system of the senate build and reached a shaft which would lead them outside. Yoda took out his comm and dialed in Bail Organa's frequency.

"Hurry, careful timing we will need." Yoda said.

"I see your beacons, I'm right under you."

Yoda pulled a lever near them and a circular door on the floor flew open, he and Mace dropped through it, right into Bail's speeder, Yoda in the front, Mace is in the back.

"Failed we have." Yoda said.

"We must leave, now." Mace added.

"Right away." Bail said, banking hard he headed to his ship to get the Jedi off of Coruscant for good. He only prayed Anakin had better luck.

_**And remember, just because I can only get internet when I purchase it for 24 hours for 10.99 I might add which is ridiculous, you'd think since you're staying here internet would be free, doesn't mean you should not review because you should and I can still check my email. Tell me what you think.**_

_**-From Vegas**_

_**Sith Master2019**_


	18. The Healing of Darth Vader

_**This chapter will most likely be short, but not uneventful.**_

Chapter 18: The Healing of Darth Vader

"There are no signs of the bodies sir." A clone reported, referring to the search for Yoda and Mace Windu, he stood on a floating senatorial pod, two others flanking him. His emperor, a few feet below him, stood on the Chancellor's Podium, Mas Amedda (who had summoned the clones) next to him.

"Then they are not dead!" Amedda stated.

"Double your search!" Sidious ordered, doubting they would find anything significant. In fact he sensed neither Jedi's presence. They were long gone now, however his warning senses began to flare, Lord Vader was in danger.

"Tell Captain Kagi to prepare my shuttle." Sidious said to Mas Amedda who nodded and pulled out a comm unit. "I sense Lord Vader is danger."

XxX

Anakin walked wearily to his wife's ship. He sensed faintly that Obi-Wan was yet alive, he debated whether or not he should just go back and kill him, it would be the right thing to do and at least if Master Yoda and Master Windu failed in killing Darth Sidious one Sith Lord would be dead and this risky venture of revealing they were alive to the Sith would not be for nothing. He decided against it as he heart a ship's engines roar overhead. He looked up to see a Theta class shuttle soaring through the ash filled clouds of Mustafar and on it he sensed a dark presence. He ran into the ship and started the lift off cycle.

As the ships silver landing struts lifted off the platform and pulled in the comm chimed. Anakin glanced at the identification of the person attempting contact, it was Bail Organa, he accepted the communication and an image of Bail Organa flickered to life next to him. He turned to it as his ship gained further altitude.

"Senator Organa," Anakin acknowledged. "Have Masters Windu and Yoda succeeded?"

"No, they did not kill the Emperor, but Count Dooku is dead, they are here with me on Alderaan, did you succeed in killing Obi-Wan?"

"No, I cut his leg off, he's at the bank of a lava river, I don't know whether he is dead or alive."

"Very well, head to Alderaan then, we will discuss our next move there."

"Very well Senator." Anakin replied and abruptly he ended the communication as his ship broke the atmosphere. Once more his comm chimed. He gave an exasperated sigh and looked at the caller's identification. It was Mon Mothma, Anakin thought blankly why would she be contact him? Nevertheless he accepted the communication, an image of Mon Mothma sprang up in the exact spot where Bail Organa's had faded. She looked worn and slightly harassed.

"Senator Mothma?"

"Anakin, Padmé is going into labor."

The troubles of Anakin's day immediately slipped from his mind, and for the first time in what felt like years (but in reality was merely days) his heart was filled with joy.

"I'm jumping to Alderaan now, I'll be there soon!"

The stars turned to white lines and Anakin felt adrenaline pumping through his body as he inched nearer and nearer to Alderaan and his wife with every light year.

XxX

"There he is!" Sidious cried as he spotted Obi-Wan lying on the bank of a fast flowing lava river. He pointed at him so the clone troopers on either side could see. Obi-Wan looked horrible, even from here, most notably Sidious could see he was missing a leg and his clothing was badly burned as well as some parts of his skin, including his face, he was also drenched in sweat and a lot of his hair was singed. "Get a medical capsule immediately!"

XxX

Anakin tore through the halls of a the palace on Alderaan, his cloak wrapped around him he used the Force to speed up, topping over seventy miles per hour and going so fast people strolling the corridors noticed him but dismissed it as a shadow. Finally he reached his destination, the infirmary of the palace. Bail Organa stood at the door.

"Anakin!" He hissed as he saw the soon-to-be father. "Get in here, someone could see you!"

Anakin ignored the fact that dozens of people had most likely already seen him but he was sure he was not recognized as he was going far to fast for anyone to even guess the color of his hair. He entered the lobby of the infirmary with Bail where he found Masters Windu and Yoda, as well as Mon Mothma sitting on blue cushioned chairs. A secretary droid stood behind a reception desk a few feet away, he heard Padmé yell incoherently in a room beyond a white door directly in front of him.

"She's carrying twins." Bail said from behind him.

Anakin smiled. "I need to get in there and see them."

"The droids locked everyone out." Mon Mothma reported. "They insist she needs not be distracted."

"That is not going to stop me from seeing my children!"

Anakin ignited his lightsaber as it flew through the air and into his hand with the Force.

"Anakin wait!" Bail cried in alarm as the eager father plunged a glowing cerulean blade into the white door and cut a hole through it. Bail smacked his forehead in exasperation. This was prime evidence a Jedi had been here and he could not afford that, then again he could have the door repaired quickly.

Anakin kicked the door in front of him and a huge chunk of it fell through, creating an entrance into the room. Anakin rushed in to see Padmé on a bed and a birth droid putting a baby into one of her arms, the other was occupied with an identical baby. Padmé looked at Anakin and smiled.

"It's a boy and a girl." She said.

XxX

Sidious quickly debarked from his shuttle, following in the wake of two clone troopers who were pushing a hovering gurney down a narrow landing platform toward the Emperor Palpatine Surgical Reconstruction Center, on it lay Obi-Wan who was groaning in pain. Since Sidious had gotten a closer look at his apprentice's condition rage filled him. His leg was definitely gone and he would forever be crippled, on top of that Obi-Wan was suffering from infection from the wound which was still open, the right side of his face was also horrible distorted. The entire side of it was covered in either two or three degree burns. He knew who had done this also, Obi-Wan was able to tell him after rambling incoherently, it had been Anakin, Sidious vowed the young "chosen one" would pay for this.

Sidious followed his apprentice's gurney into the surgery room. Obi-Wan was promptly strapped to a metal bed, several medical droids began to hover around him. Sidious scowled as he watched the healing process. First and foremost the wound on Obi-Wan's leg was drenched in bacta and then covered with a metal cap to accommodate a synthetic leg, then his face was smeared in bacta and covered with black bandages. After that all the minor, (reachable) bruises and burns were tended to. Then Sidious was ushered out as the droids stripped Obi-Wan's clothing to tend to his back which was badly burned in places from lying on blazing hot rock.

Sidious strode into a dark waiting room and sat down as an idea struck him. Perhaps Obi-Wan could benefit from his burned face, if his injury was shown people might look upon him as weak, pitiful, however if his injuries were hidden properly with the right dressings Obi-Wan could become the image of fear itself. Sidious called one of his royal guards to him.

"Bring me the mask from storage." Sidious ordered.

XxX

Once the droids were finished Sidious was allowed into Obi-Wan's room. He found his apprentice laying on a metal bed which began to rise, revealing Obi-Wan and his new wardrobe. Sidious smiled menacingly at his improvise and to cope with Obi-Wan's injured situation, his apprentice looked terrifying. He was draped in all black robes, with red and black gauntlets, shin pads, and shoulder pads, but all of this apparel was unimportant. What was important was the antique mask Obi-Wan wore over his face. The mask of the great Darth Revan, Sidious had obtained it from Koribban in his ventures. The mask gave Obi-Wan the look of the former Sith Lord with his hood up and would make him a wraith in peoples minds. The mask would also allow his face to heal better and it would cover up the injuries that would make Obi-Wan look weak. A new Darth Vader was born this day, and gifted with a new attribute:

The power of terror.

"Lord Vader." Sidious said.

"Yes master?" Obi-Wan's accented voice filtered through the mask, that would not do. Sidious quickly called over a couple droids who quickly installed a small voice scrambler in the mouth piece of the mask.

"Lord Vader." Sidious said.

"Yes master?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice filtered through the scrambler in a deep mechanical tone that would send shivers down the spines of people.

"What do you feel?"

"Pain."

"Who brought it on?" Sidious prompted, Obi-Wan's position in the dark side was nearly secured. Once he turned away from Anakin, who Sidious sensed he still somewhat trusted, he would never be redeemed.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan bit angrily. "Is he alive?"

"Yes, it seems he escaped."

Obi-Wan growled angrily. Sidious smiled and he snapped his bindings and stepped onto the floor. Things around the room began to spin and crush into themselves. Droid's exploded, containers buckled, liquids erupted and the metal table shattered.

"He will pay for what he did to me, just like the rest of the Jedi have paid for killing Siri!" Obi-Wan cried, Sidious smiled grew as he noted Obi-Wan inaccurately said the Jedi killed Siri, in reality it was he who had Siri killed, therefore it was truly he that was responsible for her death. In all senses it was he, Darth Sidious, who killed Siri Tachi. But Obi-Wan's belief in the Jedi's part in Siri's death only tightened the iron chains of the dark side around Obi-Wan, not with was time to lock them down.

"Yes my apprentice, he will pay. He escaped however…"

"We must find him!"

"Yes and whenever we do you will extract your revenge!"

"Yes! Mark my words, Anakin Skywalker will die."

And now every string that attached Obi-Wan to the light was snipped and he was forever bound to darkness. Sidious cackled nastily, he had now gained ultimate power by tying one of the most powerful former Jedi to the dark side. Now the Sith would rule the galaxy, nothing would stand in their way, nothing.

**_I am thinking of doing a time skip now, I don't know how long of a skip, but enough to have a Rebel Alliance ready forged and a threat to the Empire, and then my new ideas for the progression of the story which involves Anakin and his children as well as other things but I don't want to give anything away. If you have any ideas give 'em to me. Also I would just like to say that this fic has more people who added it to their favorites than the Unknown Son 1 which a lot of people read (it has over 14000 hits) so I'd like to hear from the 12 people who have this on their favorites, drop me off a review._**


	19. Dark Plots

**_I realize some people dread OCs in fan fics, but I am bringing one in for a short while, she will serve a small purpose and then I'll get rid of her. I am basing her sort of off of Elektra and Xena: Warrior Princess for any of you curious to know how her character will be when she comes up. Her name is Raz Vena, Raz means secret or something in Greek or some other language and it will fit her since she is an assassin, Raz is a unisex name just so you know._**

Chapter 19: Dark Plots

Darth Sidious stood at the window of his throne room atop the tower like structure of the Emperor Palpatine Surgical Reconstruction Center. This would be his new domain for a time since he was ordering the demolition of his former office building to make way for a new Imperial Palace, in which he intended to put a senate arena, but since the estimated time for the palace to be built was three years minimum, Sidious was sure he could find ways to motivate workers and cut the time in half. He turned as his hooded and masked apprentice approached him, the sound of hydraulics in his mechanical leg slightly evident in the dead quiet of the throne room. Obi-Wan bowed.

"Master," He said through the voice scrambler Sidious had installed on the ancient Sith mask Obi-Wan now bore, the mask of Revan, which he had painstakingly acquired, he was not even entirely convinced it was Revan's actual mask, nevertheless it added a frightening aura to Obi-Wan, or Lord Vader as he was now known.

"My apprentice." Sidious acknowledged, Obi-Wan's synthetic leg slightly buckled, it had been five days since it had been installed and he was still getting used to it. "You have a question?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan stated, a deep mechanical voice speaking for him, he would never get used to it, nor would he get used to the rippled scaled flesh of his right cheek where he had been burned. "You promised we would bring Siri back once the Jedi were destroyed."

"Yes," Sidious said simply. "As I told you only one has achieved the power to cheat death."

"You were his apprentice!"

"He taught me everything he knew, except that."

"I must bring her back!"

"Calm yourself Lord Vader, Darth Plageuis recorded his teachings on secret holochrons which I found after I murdered him. I never examined them." Sidious said, half truthfully, he did examine them and he knew they did not contain the secret, in fact they contained next to nothing, they were but recorded journal entries about his training that Plageuis used for reference, why he decided to store them in holochrons was beyond Sidious. Perhaps he thought they were valuable. Nevertheless he would used this as another tool to write himself and insurance policy that Obi-Wan would forever be bound in the black iron chains of the dark side. "I never thought I would need them, I buried them with my master, it was honorable for he died without honor. They lie in his tomb on Korriban."

"Then we must go to Korriban and retrieve the secret!"

"Of course my apprentice, but I have dealings to attend to here and Korriban is a dangerous planet full of untamed wildlife, some of which are capable of being a match to Force users. I want you to be in ready condition, today train yourself to use your new leg as though you had been born with it and get some rest, you have not slept in days."

"Very well my master."

"Soon Lord Vader, you will have Siri back." Sidious hissed soothingly. Obi-Wan bowed and left the throne room, once he was safely descending in the soundproof turbo lift Sidious cackled in a menacing, gleeful at the plan he had come up with to further secure his hold. He produced a comm from inside his robes and keyed in a frequency. Long ago he had hired a mercenary assassin, an ex-Jedi who had embraced the Dark Jedi teachings. She was known as Raz Vena, he had called on her several times before, she was a great assassin, one of the best because of her impressive knowledge of the Force and because of her espionage training. He watched as an image of a slender woman appeared on the holopad of his comm. This woman had dark brown eyes, long brunette hair and wore flowing red and black tattered looking robes over a black jumpsuit. She carried two exotic types of vibro blades in sheaths on her boots, based off of an ancient weapon, they were called vibro sais. They were short blades, only nineteen or so inches long with a curved hand guard with which one could wrap their thumbs around and flip the entire blade, laying the blade itself across one's forearm and holding the butt of the hilt out to attack.

On her belt she carried seven small disk like objects, each about six inches in diameter, these were new weapons purchased off of the black market called chakras. They were basically projectiles which Raz had mastered the use of through the Force, they were based off of an ancient weapon like her vibro sais and in her hands they were deadly.

She bowed before one of her many employers who paid her so well for her assassination jobs.

"Lord Sidious," She addressed. "You look older, Force what have you done to your face?!"

"Silence Raz," Sidious snapped. "I have a mission for you."

"A bit touchy I see," Raz said. "Well what is it and how much pay will I receive?"

Sidious began to remember why the last time he had called upon Raz was several year ago. Her attitude irritated him to the extreme, and she had nearly outlived her useful age since Sidious now had Lord Vader to do assassination work, perhaps this would be Raz's last job and the only pay she would receive was death.

"I want you to go to Korriban and wait for further orders for now."

"Korriban?" Raz asked thoughtfully. "Bad place, you'll have to pay me a bit extra to compensate for any damage my ship might take there from the local wildlife."

"Fine," Sidious agreed, lying. "I will pay you the standard fee of a million credits plus fifty thousand extra for your ship and another fifty thousand for the sensitivity and importance of your mission and its success."

"Very good," Raz said. "I accept, when do you need me to Korriban by? I need to go snap a guy's neck on Corellia."

"Where are you now?"

"Inside his apartment, he's not here yet, out at a local bar I think. You should read all the stuff I have on him, it would make even you cringe."

"Very well," Sidious said ignoring her comment. "Be to Korriban by tomorrow."

"You got it milord," Raz said mockingly, Sidious felt as though he could just about kill her now, despite the fact she was several million light years away from him at the moment, the only reason he had ever tolerated her was because of her skill at assassinations, her high costs and attitude infuriated him. "I'll contact you when I get there. Damn it I think my target is home… ugh he had to bring his girlfriends too."

Sidious did not particularly care about Raz's current mission (so long as she was not killed which he doubted would happen) nor did he care about her target's love life. He abruptly ended the communication and sat down in his throne, his mind working to solidify his plan.

XxX

A day later or so Raz had escaped Corellia on her personal ship, there was once a famous bounty hunter called Jango Fett who piloted a craft stolen from some prisons yards on some distant planet, Raz's ship resembled it closely though hers was not as heavily modified as Jango's had been, he had equipped it with just about every weapons possible, all of which drew far to much attention. Raz had merely added one weapon to the ship's ready installed twin laser cannons, she had installed a proton torpedo launcher for distance hits, she had also installed a highly expensive cloaking device.

She called her ship _Raxor's Whip_, Raxor was her father and he swung a mean whip which he used quite often because of her disobedience as a child, he was dead now. Raz had been taken from her family at an early age to start her Jedi training, once she had been promoted to Knight status she dropped out because she believed the order corrupt, she later found out about her father's death and that was the last thing she heard about her family. She was native to Corellia so she started her assassination jobs there, low risk at first but then the jobs gradually grew. She killed pirates, smugglers (and even had a tangle with one named Han Solo who flew a lightning fast but junky ship), merchants, a few senators, and even bounty hunters. So here she was today, working for the Emperor himself.

Her ship touched gently down on the desert ground of Korriban near several jagged mountains, the sand below her ship flew up as it touched down. Raz could practically feel the warm air in her cockpit as she lowered the ramp, when she walked out she got a full blast of hit and scolded herself for wearing a sandy colored jumpsuit. Though she would blend in with the environment well she was going to be hotter than a bantha in the middle of summer on Tatooine. She scowled and entered her ship to await further orders from her employer as she had been instructed.

XxX

After a day Obi-Wan was growing impatient, he needed Siri back now. He strode into his master's throne room atop the Emperor Palpatine Surgical Reconstruction Center. He found Darth Sidious sitting on his chair and gazing over the metropolitan cityscape of Coruscant, the base for the construction of the Imperial Palace seemed to interest the Emperor most. Sidious turned to face his apprentice.

"Yes?"

"I've been patient master," Obi-Wan said smoothly. "Now we must go to Plageuis's tomb and get the holochrons and bring my wife back!"

"Of course my apprentice. We can leave immediately if you wish."

"We…" Obi-Wan trailed off somewhat surprised that his master had succumbed to his persistence so easily. "Of course master, we should leave immediately, I apologize for my outburst."

"Of course you do, don't let it happen again." Sidious snapped and he pressed a button on the armrest of his chair. The voice of a clone filtered through.

"Yes milord?"

"Tell Captain Kagi to prepare my shuttle."

Thirty minutes later they were both in hyperspace aboard Sidious's personal Theta class shuttle. Obi-Wan sat impatiently in the cockpit with Captain Kagi while Sidious sat in his small quarters aboard the ship in a throne-like chair. He used the Force to close the door and made sure it was securely locked before he keyed in a frequency in her personal comm. A blue colored, translucent image of Raz flickered to life, she bowed respectively which was a shock to Sidious, he quickly got over it.

"Yes my Emperor?" She asked.

"I'm sending you the coordinates to a tomb." Sidious replied, keying in the exact latitude and longitude of his master's tomb. "Go to it and be ready. I will be arriving soon with my apprentice. In the tomb are holochrons, when we arrive I want them destroyed. Act as though you were sent by the Jedi to destroy the holochrons, you will most likely have to battle my apprentice, make the fight last a while and then escape."

Of course Sidious was lying, in fact he intended to kill her himself.

"If you say so," Raz said oblivious to her employer's intentions. "I'll head over there right now."

"Do not fail me Raz, and do not even think to activate one of the holochrons."

**_IMPORTANT NOTE: So I am most likely going to do the time skip I keep talking about soon, otherwise I will end the story and do a sequel. Do you want me to continue here with a time skip or do a sequel? Personally it doesn't matter to me, I already have the idea as to where I'm heading with this and what will happen, tell me in the form of a review if it is not to much trouble. _**

**_Other_** **_Notes: Sais (pronounced sighs) are ancient martial arts weapons, they are long knifes such as the ones Elektra used or Gabrielle from Xena: Warrior princess, chakras are weapons used by a tribe of ancient Indians, Xena's Chakram was based off of them. _**


	20. A Half Revelation

**_Note: (Slaps self on forehead), Never again… ugh… I vow every time I write a fic never to do a sequel because sequels lose readers, yet every time I find myself writing another fic it turns into one and then a sequel…. Alas I have made the executive decision as the author of this story, you're getting a sequel which I am currently plotting and I should have up just after I post this last chapter as I am not going to post it until I have a chapter of the sequel finished so I can post it immediately, it will be titled The Fall of the Sith for obvious reasons, or maybe not-so-obvious reasons, who knows Obi-Wan could be redeemed… or die…. You just don't know… well I do, anyway enjoy the last chapter of The Rise of the Sith. Oh and at the start of this chapter here's my first try at the fuzzy stuff, regardless of how bad it is there will be action at the end of the chapter. Don't skip through the fuzzy stuff though._**

Chapter 20: A Half Revelation

Anakin held his infant son in his arms and simply watched him sleep, nothing in the world could be more perfect, accept maybe his wife and daughter who sat next to him on the sofa in his quarters aboard the _Tantive_, Bail Organa's ship. Mon Mothma, Bail, Yoda, and Mace Windu were aboard and they were headed to Naboo. After a long and tiresome meeting they decided the best course of action against the Empire would be to… start a rebellion which they called The Alliance to Restore the Galactic Republic. Padmé and Anakin remained unfazed by this as they sat and held their children who they still had not named.

"_Hush now my little one, please don't you cry," _Padmé sung softly, _"Lay your head down on my shoulder and sigh. Sun's gone away, mama will pray, silence will keep all the while you're asleep..."_ and after that she forgot the rest of the lyrics so continued to hum in the tune and finally their daughter fell asleep. fell asleep. Padmé set the bottle on the coffee table in front of them as Anakin looked at his wife, she turned and their eyes met.

"These two could be Jedi someday." Anakin said. "The Force is strong with them, I plan to have the Jedi order resurrected."

"That would be great if we could give them names." Padmé sighed.

"I'm telling you, we need to name our boy Nigel."

"Nigel?! Tell me you're joking!"

Anakin laughed. "Well then you suggest something."

"What about Cleigg, like your step father?"

Anakin looked down at his sleeping son. Then he looked back at his wife. "Are you serious?"

"Ugh! We can't even name our children!"

"Okay wait…" Anakin trailed off thinking. "What about Jacon?"

"No, I once met a man named Jacon on Naboo."

"So?"

"I went on a date with him and he was so disgusting! What about… Luke? That's a good name."

"Luke?" Anakin repeated. "Yeah, I agree, we'll call him Luke."

"What about our daughter?" Padmé asked.

"What about… Allecto?"

"Allecto Skywalker?" Padmé asked with sarcasm evident in her voice.

"I suppose not." Anakin replied. "Mara?"

"Mara?! That's just… to old fashioned I think."

"Fine!" Anakin said exhasperated. "Shmi? Wait, not a good idea."

Every time he thought of his mother he though of her death, and if his daughter bore his mother's name he could never say it without a stream of painful flashbacks rushing through his brain.

"What about Leia?" Anakin suggested.

"That's beautiful." Padmé said agreeing. "But when we get old what if we get them confused, they both being with L."

"We wont get them confused, I'm a Jedi, you're a senator, remembering stuff is forced upon us every day."

"Well thought out point. I don't see why you hate politics, you'd do well at them."

"Don't even go there. Well I guess it's settled, Luke and Leia."

"Luke and Leia." Padmé repeated. "Someday they'll be the heroes of the New Republic."

"If we can ever defeat the Empire…" Anakin remarked glumly.

"We will Anakin, we have to."

XxX

Sand blew out from under Sidious's personal Theta class shuttle as it touched the desert and barren ground of Korriban, very close to the foot of an enormous cliff, in the side of which was an archway that was previously sealed as well as some hard to spot grapple cables running down the side of the rock wall. Sidious guessed why they were there as he and his apprentice disembarked the ship, Raz had landed her ship on top of the cliff. She was even smart enough to use camouflaged grapple cables.

Sidious looked at the previously sealed archway in the rock, the entrance to Plageuis's tomb.

"Be wary my apprentice." The Emperor hissed. "Someone has entered the tomb, I left it sealed."

"But there is not fallen door anywhere." Obi-Wan pointed out.

"The only way to open the door is with the Force." Sidious replied. "Be wary, and follow me."

Obi-Wan acquiesced his master's request and followed him through the arch way into a dark stairwell wide enough for both of them to walk side by side. It was pitch black, cold and fireless torches lined the wall, one by one they lit as they walked past them, igniting their way. Obi-Wan could see ancient motion detectors on the ground and noticed every time he walked by one a torch sprang to life.

They continued down into the silent tomb, their trip was short, Obi-Wan could tell they were reaching their destination as the air grew musty and thick with the stench of rotting corpses, remaining in the tomb for years and unable to be let out. Finally the stairway ended in front of an open door that led into a room so black and dark Obi-Wan could have been fooled into believing it was actually a piece of dark, motionless tapestry. He took a step forward.

The Force screamed a warning and he dodged to the right as a flying knife whizzed past him and dug itself into the stairs behind him. Another one came but this one he caught in mid air with the aid of the force, he recognized it as an ancient weapon, or more so it was based on the design of an ancient weapon as he the compartment for a vibro cell, these were vibro sais. Interesting, he dropped the sai and in a flash ignited his blood red lightsaber, he stepped into the room ahead of him completely forgetting his master who was walking in his wake. Sidious smiled devilishly.

As soon as he stepped into the room he triggered a motion sensor and dozens of torches flared to life lighting a bare tomb with only a stone casket on the altar in the middle, around the casket lay several small red pyramid like objects, holochrons, and on that casket sat a woman, next to Darth Plageuis's lightsaber which lay as dead as he was on the stone coffin. The woman raised her head and ignited her own cerulean lightsaber (which she had made by inserting a blue crystal into her own lightsaber which she rarely used, she preferred the sais nevertheless she had to keep on her alias of a Jedi sent by Anakin).

"Just who the hell are you?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice filtering through the voice scrambler in Revan's mask, coming out in a deep, menacing tone.

"My name is Raz Vena," Raz hissed. "You may know me as ex Jedi Knight Raz Vena after you slaughtered them all in the Jedi temple you Sith bastard!"

"Anakin sent you." Obi-Wan growled in anger.

"He is sorry he couldn't come himself. He knows what you're up to and I'm here to stop it."

"I will kill you!"

Raz slid off the coffin, crushing one of the holochrons on the floor and slicing the remaining ones into halves before Obi-Wan could so much as lift his blade. He growled in rage and threw himself into the air intent on making Raz Vena suffer, cutting her open like a dead pig ready to be extracted of meat. Raz smiled and dodged an attack from Obi-Wan as he landed. She back flipped over the casket, crushing the remaining holochrons behind it. Obi-Wan glanced back at his master.

"This fight it yours alone my friend." Sidious hissed quietly.

Obi-Wan didn't complain. He turned and struck at his enemy in rage over the casket, as was to be expected his saber missed and sliced completed through the stone casket which fell in halves off the alter, bones spilled out of it. Obi-Wan leapt on to the featureless stone slab which had housed Plageuis's tomb and swiped at Raz in fury. She parried the blow and ducked as another came at her head. She rose, took a stab at the Sith before her and then soared into the air, unclipping a chakra from her belt she tossed it at Obi-Wan. She hummed as it spun like a circular saw, cutting through the air, Obi-Wan raised his saber and the small metal disk fell in two pieces on the floor.

Raz landed on the ground and smiled up at him. Obi-Wan leapt in front of her and the two combatants just stood there for a moment. Obi-Wan looked into the eyes of the one who had just crushed all the chances he had of bringing his wife back. She would die! He took a swipe at her but she cart wheeled to the left. Obi-Wan roared in fury and ran after her. She landed gracefully on her feet and slashed, matching Obi-Wan's strike perfectly. The blades locked.

"You don't deserve to have those holochrons, you're weak, joining the dark side so easily! Hell you're the worst Jedi I've ever met!" Raz taunted. Obi-Wan exploded in rage and pulled his saber back, and then stuck so hard it knocked Raz's own cerulean blade out of her hand. She remembered Sidious's instructions to run however that was no longer a valid option, she grabbed one of her remaining chakras from her belt and sliced it across Obi-Wan's abdomen, he grunted slightly but his blade was still coming at her. At the last possible second she dodged to the right and tossed the chakra at Obi-Wan.

It flew through the air, the flat part of the wing like blade hit the back of Obi-Wan's hood. He fell forward towards the wall in pain, he dropped his weapon and grabbed the back of his head, trying to recover from the blow the chakra had delivered. Raz took her chanced and kicked him in the mask; he flipped back and fell onto the floor unconscious.

"Damn you Raz!" Sidious snapped. "I told you to run, not to knock him unconscious. Raz shrugged and called her dead saber hilt to her hands.

"It was his own stupid fault. He was going insane!"

"Get out." Sidious commanded his voice in a low foreboding tone. Raz shrugged once more and walked towards the archway, ready to complete her next mission. She passed Sidious.

The Sith Lord sensed her go by, she had outlived her useful life, he turned just as she did, both ignited their lightsabers and the cerulean and blood red blades met in an explosion that echoed in the tomb.

"What the hell is this!" Raz cried as their sabers locked.

"You betrayed me!" Sidious hissed through gritted teeth, fuming in rage.

"You were going to kill me!" Raz retaliated. "I didn't think you were that smart."

She broke the saber lock and attempted to kick the old Sith Lord in the chest. Looks can be deceiving as she soon found out, Sidious's free arm moved faster than she could see and grabbed her by the shin, her eyes widened as he tripped her. She fell onto the ground with a blood red blade at her neck.

"I should have disposed of you long ago." Sidious growled.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You're ugly and you talk to much!"

Raz leapt up, her feet making contact with the Emperor's chest this time. Sidious dropped his saber and flew back, hitting one half of his master's casket and flipped over it, he landed on his stomach and the air was forced from his lungs. He rolled around and found himself facing not only Raz's cerulean lightsaber but his own as well.

"I've got a message for you." Raz snapped before he could say anything.

"What?"

"One Jedi still lives, beside Anakin, Yoda and Mace Windu. That Jedi has a message for you, someday Obi-Wan will be free from his grasp, the Jedi told me to tell you that it will be brought on by the same one who sends you this message. Let Obi-Wan go before you find another lightsaber through your chest." Raz recited.

"How do…"

"How do I know? How am I so skilled in the Force and swordsmanship? What can I say, the Jedi trained me." She suddenly back flipped into the air, deactivated her lightsaber and sprinted out of the tomb retrieving her sais. Sidious stood up just as his apprentice regained consciousness.

"Whereis shee?!" He slurred, still a bit hazy from the kick to his face.

"She escaped." Sidious replied absentmindedly, contemplating the possibilities of who this remaining Jedi might be… if it was… no it could not be. Sidious was jogged back into reality as both halves Plageuis's casket crashed into the wall and shattered into chunks of rock. The bones sprawled out over the floor. Obi-Wan cried in rage and pain, Siri could never be brought back now, or so he thought. As of now Sidious was not so sure she needed to be. He did not dare relay his suspicions to Obi-Wan, his apprentice was bound in the chains of the dark side tightly… for now.

**_IMPORTANT NOTE: Be on the lookout for the sequel as the note at the beginning of the chapter explains; if you have not read it please do so. Put me on your author alert lists and don't forget to drop a review in. The sequel should be up in the next few days. Sorry for the long delay in update, I wanted to get a chapter of the sequel done and plot it a little before I posted this, plus I bought the fourth season of Xena off ebay and the first disc of the 10 disc set is defect so I'm dealing with the lady who sold it to me. Not to worry though, she is very reasonable. Anyway be on the look out for the sequel entitled The Fall of the Sith, put me on your alert list and don't for get to review please!_**

**_Additional Important Chapter Notes/Disclaimers: Padme's lullaby was sung by Lucy Lawless on Xena, I dont know if she wrote it or not so I am merely using it to help the story of a fan fiction and in no way intend to make a money profit from it._**


End file.
